Power of the Omnitrix
by garret.broda
Summary: Years have passed since the days of Ben Tennyson. Since he died and the Omnitrix was destroyed no threat on a universal scale has come to Earth. But when a threat does appear Azmuth returns to Earth to give a new Omnitrix to a new hero, Marcus Wilcox.
1. Chapter 1: A New Hero

Chapter 1: A New Hero

**Hello everybody! It's me, Garret, here with a new story! I actually uploaded this yesterday, but it didn't go in right. So here it is, the version I wanted. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.**

Prologue

The year is 2067. The Earth has gone under drastic and devastating events. One of them is the death of a universal hero, Ben Tennyson, wielder of the Omnitrix. He died saving the world from Vilgax along with his teammates; Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, and Rook Blonko. Ben set the Omnirix to self destruct destroying not only the watch, but him, Vilgax, and his teammates. The world was saved and not since that year (2013) has there been a threat that was universally known. Aliens and humans live together side by side. But when the Earth undergoes a new threat it is up to a new hero to save them and the rest of the universe. Our story takes place in Bellwood. Our new hero is also 15.

Chapter 1: A New Hero

Marcus Wilcox walked to down the sidewalk from school to his house. He wanted to get home quickly so he could avoid the alien bullies that would mug you just as fast as they would look at you. If he ran, though, they would notice him faster. So he quietly and calmly walked down the sidewalk trying his hardest not to get noticed. But his caution was not enough. Three aliens came from an alleyway he was passing. One was a Tetramand named, Galo. Another was a Loboan named, Lon. And the leader was an Orishan, named Andromed. Galo circled to behind Marcus while Lon and Andromed stood in front of him they were blocking his escape routes. Marcus spoke up and said,"Hey guys. Nice weather, huh?"

"Shutup and give us your cash!" demanded Andromed.

"Guys I don't have any money. Just let me go home." pleaded Marcus.

"He's lying! I can smell the money on him." said Lon.

"Galo, shake him." said Andromeda to the Tetramand. Galo grabbed Marcus roughly by the shoulders and lifted him off the ground. He then roughly shook him without any concern what the strength of a Tetramand could do to a human. Then he just dropped Marcus who landed with a thud. "Search him, Lon." ordered Andromed. The Loboan got on all fours and sniffed for the money. He found it and tore open Marcu's backpack with his calws and let the contents spill out. Then he found the money and gave it to Andromed. "Good. Come on let's bounce before someone see's us." And they just left without even looking back at the hurt boy. He got up 2 minutes later and gathered his papers and books and trudged home.

When he got there he wasn't surprised to see that his mother was not home. She works the nightshift now at the spaceship engines factory. His dad wasn't home because he died when Marcus was two-years old. Marcus marched up the stairs to his room and dumped all his stuff onto his desk and laid down on his bed. He began to sob. For reasons unknown to him as to why he was crying, but he didn't try to stop himself because he hadn't cried in a long time and maybe it was good for him.

The next day he walked home from school, luckily no aliens showed up to make his life miserable, but he did come across a mugging. A man in ski mask was roughing up a twenty-year old woman. The man was extremely rough and woman was extremely beautiful. The man might have ended up raping her had Marcus not interfered. He grabbed a garbage can lid and slung it like a frisby at the assaulters head. It hit him and fell into some trash, out-cold. The woman collected herself and quickly thanked Marcus before she ran like hell was at her heels. And before Marcus left himself he was stopped by a voice,"Hello, Marcus Wilcox."

Marcus turned to see a tiny grey creature holding a cane in one hand and a box in the other. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" asked Marcus.

"I am Azmuth of the Galvans." said the Galvan.

"Oh my, God! The Azmuth? Dude, you're a legend! What are you doing here?"

"I have returned to Earth because it is in danger."

"Huh? What kind of danger?"

"The universal kind. A creature has been traveling from one planet to the next causing mass destruction. It is now heading for Earth."

"Wait. Why are you telling me and not the Plumbers?"

"The Plumbers already know. And I'm telling you because I think you can help."

"How?"

"By putting this on." He opened the box to reveal a green wristwatch. "No way. Is that what I think it is?" Marcus asked as if in a dream.

"If you think it's the Omnitrix then yes."

"But I thought the Omnitrix was destroyed with Ben Tennyson in 2013."

"His Omnitrix was destroyed, but I always kept a spare."

"Why wait all this time to give the Omnitrix to someone else?"

"I thought the world needed time to heal from the loss of it's hero. Now I believe the time is right for a new hero to arise. Plus, you'll be saving the world from sheer doom."

Marcus stared at the device. It was luring him into putting it on. He almost grabbed it, but he hesitated. "Why me?" he asked.

"I've watched you from afar, Marcus. I saw what you did just then with the mugger. Most people now a days would just turn the other cheek and walk away, but saved her. And besides, Ben 10 had the Omnitrix when he was fifteen and he did a pretty good job."

"This might ruin my life."

"True." admitted Azmuth. Then without another word Marcus reached for the watch. When he did it jumped from the box and latched onto his left wrist. "Cool." was all he could say.

"Yes, Marcus. I would say that it is very cool."

"I'll tell you what's cool," said a voice from behind the two,"we just found the legendary Azmuth." It was Andromed and his pals. Lon appeared next to Andromed and Galo appeared on the other end of the alleyway. "Uh-oh." said Marcus. "Don't be afraid, Marcus. Remember you now have the power of the Omnitrix." whispered Azmuth. The alien bullies had not yet noticed the Omnitrix on Marcus's wrist. "We can hold you hostage until we get a ship-load of cash from those Galvan freaks. Maybe we'll even get some Taydenite." exclaimed Andromed.

"Quick, Marcus, change into something!" cried Azmuth.

"Oh right!" Arthur push the two buttons on the side of the Omnitrix and a holographic image of dinosaur-like creature popped up. "Whoah." uttered Marcus.

"Hey, Andromed. What's Wilcox doing?" asked Lon.

"I don't know, but he is about to get tossed through a brick wall." Andromed took a step forward. As he did so Marcus slammed his hand down on the dial of the watch. In a flash of green he grew in size and filled up the width of the alleyway. "Humungosaur!" he shouted. "Oh yeah, baby!" Humungosaur shouted in a booming voice. Azmuth ran into a mouse hole to avoid being crushed by the upcoming destruction.

Andromed was the first to snap out of the shock of what just happened. He blasted out a high pressured stream of water from both of the palms of his hands. The streams just bounced off of Humungosaur, it felt like he was taking a shower. When Andromed stopped, Humungosaur backhanded the Orishan. Then watched Andromed fly into a building across the street from the alley. Then Humungosaur took a step toward Lon, but was stopped by a tugging at his tail. It was Galo trying to pull the twelve-foot dinosaur alien away from his friends, but his attempt to fight failed when Humungosaur swung his tail around causing Galo to come of the ground and slammed through a wall. When he went through the alley wall he let go of the tail. Humungosaur then picked up a dumpster, opened the lid, and grabbed the Loboan. "Uh! Let me go you freak!" cried Lon.

"You know, Lon, you're a bad dog." Then he stuffed Lon in the dumpster, closed it, locked it, and threw it across the street at Andromed. Humungosaur reverted back to Marcus. Azmuth came out of the mouse hole. "Holy crap!" shouted Marcus. "That was awesome! Do you know how long I've wanted to do something like that to them?" he asked Azmuth.

"Good work, Marcus. That certainly was fine practice for what lies ahead." said Azmuth wisely.

"So how many aliens do I have anyway?"

"Ten."

"Ten? Ten! Just ten! Ben Tennyson had like half the galaxy on his Omnitrix! Can't you just give me the rest?"

"No."

"Why not? How can save the world with only ten aliens?"

"You'll get additional aliens as you go along, but for now since your new to the Omnitirx you'll have only ten. Besides Ben Tennyson has saved the world with only ten aliens before. I don't see why you can't.

"Fine. I guess ten is better than none."

"Now come. We must prepare for upcoming attack."

**Whew! Glad that's done. Hope everyone enjoys this story. I will update as frequently as I can. Remember I like reviews. And just to help clear some things up: a Tetramand is a Four Arms, Loboan is Benwolf, Orishan is Water Hazard. The Omnitrix looks like the Omnitrix from Alien Force and Humungosaur looks like he did in Alien Force. Tune in next time for Marcus's first save as an alien.**


	2. Chapter 2: Chill Out

Chapter 2: Chill Out

**Hello, everyone! I'm here with another chapter. Hope this catches on and people actually give me reviews commenting on my work. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this franchise.**

Two days after obtaining the Omnitrix, Azmuth decided to stay on Earth in order to train Marcus in the best ways to use the device. He rented a warehouse not far from Marcus's house. After school Marcus went to the warehouse to see Azmuth. He walks into the huge open spaced warehouse. Marcus looks around until he sees Azmuth standing on a table in the middle of the warehouse. He walks over. "Hey, Azmuth. What's up?" asked Marcus.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to let you know the world is in danger, that's all." Azmuth retorted.

"Dude, I know the Earth is in danger, but you haven't told me what I need to do yet. You haven't even shown me any of my other forms yet. You told me not to use the watch until danger struck."

"Danger will strike! And you are right, I haven't shown you anything yet. But today will be different."

"Why?"

"Because today we are going to go look for some trouble."

"Really? Why?"

"Because you need to train and looking for trouble is the only way you'll become a better fighter until I can set up a truing room in here." Azmuth gestures to the empty space around him."Now pick me up. We're heading to the bad part of town."

"Fine." Marcus said picking Azmuth up and placing him on his shoulder.

"Leave your backpack. We don't want hoodlums trying to steal your stuff." So, Marcus left his backpack and the two left the building. "Alright, head South from here and keep going until I say stop." Azmuth told Marcus. The two of them head downtown and about twenty minutes later Azmuth tells Marcus to stop.

"We're here." Marcus stops in front of a squat building. It had a sign on top that read,'Popper's Bar'.

"You brought me to a bar?" Marcus asked.

"An alien only bar. Aliens that are prejudice against humans come here because it's a place where aliens can go without humans to bother them." Azmuth said.

"Why here?"

"So that any alien in there will try and kick your butt. That's good training."

"Holy, crap your crazy."

"I'm not crazy. I'm the most brilliant mind in three maybe five galaxies. Now move it." Against his own common sense Marcus walked inside. He pushed through the door and was immediately met with meticulous glares from all kinds of alien species. Marcus gulped. Azmuth just stood on Marcus's shoulder, not paying attention to the glares he and his protege were receiving. Marcus walked, practically tip-toed up to the bar and sat down on a stool. A short yellow alien with six arms, purple eyes, and an eyepatch came over to the and asked,"What can get for you?" He said it more to Azmuth than Marcus. Azmuth said,"I'll have some green tea. And my friend will have a gleegapore."

"Sorry, little guy, but we don't serve his kind here." The bartender nods in Marcus's direction.

"It's okay I'm not thirsty." Marcus said in a shrill voice.

"But you said you were thirsty on the way over here. Is it just because there are aliens in here?" Azmuth said.

"What? No I…"

"I know you don't like alien cuisine because you think it's smelly and gross, like these aliens here." He gestures to the creatures that are overhearing the conversation and not liking it.

"No that's not…"

"Hey, buddy! I don't care what your views are on us aliens, but I won't let you come in here and criticize this establishment and my customers." said the bartender.

"That's not what I was doing!" shouted Marcus.

"Oh! So now you're calling me a liar."

"No! Listen…"

"No. You listen. I've got something that'll quench your thirst. Hey, Marty!" the bartender called to a large creature with robotic body parts and an orange head. He had two dark orange spikes protruding from the sides of his cheek. One on each side. He stood up from his chair. His head almost touched the ceiling. "Yeah boss?" he asked in a nasally voice.

"Take care of this guy." he points to Marcus who was watching the large alien come towards him. "Uhhhmmm… Azmuth, what is that thing?" Marcus said hastily.

"A Detrovite. Big, nasty, and vicious creatures." he responded.

"What should I do?"

"Fight him!"

"Oh right. Ummmmm…. Who should I chose?" Marcus activates the Omnitrix and scrolls through the holographic images of his various aliens. He finally stops on one. "This one looks promising." He slaps down the dial and everyone is blinded by a green light. When the light fades a blue creature is sitting where Marcus was sitting. It was blue with fancy patterns and green eyes. It looked like it was wearing a cloak. It stood up from the chair and unfolded its cloak revealing it was actually a pair of wings, resembling moth wings. "Big Chill!" it shouted.

All the aliens were shocked, even the Detrovite stopped in his tracks. Then someone in the room shouted,"It's the Omnitrix!"

"Marty! What are you waiting for? Get him!" the bartender demanded. The Detrovite snapped out of his shocked state and ran towards Marcus/Big Chill. Big Chill flew out of the way of the Detrovite's fist and the fist destroyed the bar. Azmuth jumped to the liquor shelf behind the bar. He then found a small cup of tea and sat down and started sipping. "Try becoming intangible." Azmuth said to Marcus.

"How?" Big Chill asked while dodging another punch.

"Focus. Think about the fists going through you."

"Ok. Got it." He thought hard about letting the fists go through him. While he was thinking Marty threw another fist at him, but instead of it hitting him it passed through him smashing a table. Big Chill looks down at his body and sees that only a blue outline was visible of his body. He gains visibility again. "Cool. Now that's a power. Hey, Azmuth I…" Marty hit him and he slammed into the liquor shelf knocking down some bottles of foreign drinks. "Owww." he muttered.

"Now try and not get hit." Azmuth said nonchalantly sipping his tea.

"Uhhh… What other powers does this guy have?"

"Freeze breath and you can freeze things by going through them. Try that."

"Got it." Big Chill gets up and flies at Marty. Marty looks up at the flying alien and shouted,"I will crush you, Necrofriggian!"

"Dude, you need to chill out." Big Chill takes a deep breath and blows super cold air onto the Detrovite. Cold fog spreads through the room and when it cleared Marty was half frozen and shivering at a fast rate. Big Chill went intangible and flew through the large alien, freezing him from the inside out. He kept flying in and out until the entire Detrovite's body was frozen solid. Only his head wasn't frozen. "Brrrrr… I'm so ccccold." he said.

"Don't worry. I know how to… break the ice." Big Chill picked up a chair and smashed against the Detrovite, smashing the ice, breaking it and the Detrovite's body shattered leaving behind a wrinkly baby bodied creature with the Detrovite's head. "Hahahahahaha!" Everybody laughed. "That's what they look like? Man, that's embarrassing." Big Chill laughed.

"Hey, Omnitrix kid! You've got three seconds to beat it or I'll blow your brains out!" The bartender came out of the back room with a shotgun-like laser gun. "Uh-oh." said Big Chill. The gun went off and a big laser beam was fired at Big Chill. But the beam went through Big Chill, because he went intangible, and hit somebody else. "Freeze!" Big Chill unleashed a blast of cold air freezing the bartender before he could pull the trigger again. "Come on, Azmuth we have to go." Big Chill picked up the old Galvan and flew out the door of the building and into the night sky, towards the direction of the warehouse. They land outside of the warehouse and they walk inside. Big Chill reverts back into Marcus. "Azmuth, you nearly got me killed today!"

"No I didn't I knew you would beat him. A doubt never entered my mind."

"Well thanks, Azmuth and goodnight. I'm going home." he walks towards the warehouse door.

"Yes. Goodnight, my friend."

**And thus the chapter is complete! By the way Big Chill looks like he did in Alien Force. Hope you enjoyed and if you did tell me in the reviews/comments. Tune-in next time for Marcus's next adventure.**


	3. Chapter 3: Eye See the Enemy

Chapter 3: Eye See the Enemy

**Greetings, readers! Wow, I am getting these chapters out fast aren't I? Well I hope every one enjoys this chapter.**

We find our hero, Marcus, walking down to Azmuth's warehouse, because he asked him there. While walking there he comes across another mugging in an empty lot. A man was getting beat up by two guys in black masks. One of them was doing all the hitting, his friend was holding a blaster. The two muggers had the man up against the wall of the lot and were beating him senseless. "Not on my watch." whispered Marcus. He activated the Omnitrix and slammed his hand down on the alien he wanted. "Big Chill!" The mugger heard Marcus and looked to see the cloaked alien walking towards them. "Stop right there." said Big Chill quietly.

"Beat it, freak. We don't want to hurt you." said the guy with the blaster. When Big Chill didn't reply the mugger raised the blaster and said,"I'm warning you!"

His partner spoke up,"Come on, man. We better leave. That thing is a Necrofriggian. If you shoot him the blast will just go through him. We better run."

"You should listen to your friend. Scram." Big Chill gestures to the exit of the lot with his thumb. The one with the blaster tucked it under his shirt and he and his friend started running. The man was getting beaten muttered,"You're letting them get away?"

"No. I just like a little chase." Big Chill said. He unfolded his wings and flew into the air. Not long later he spotted the criminals. He flew down just right above them and blew a blah of cold air at them, freezing them in place. Big Chill turned around and headed back to check on the man. He landed and folded his wings. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you." the man said graciously.

"Can I get you to a hospital?"

"No. It's okay. I have a cell phone."

"Ok. Well, see ya." And he unfolded his wings and flew away in the direction of the warehouse. When he got there he phased through the roof and landed on the floor. Big Chill reverts back to Marcus and walks to the table Azmuth was waiting for him at. "Where have you been?! Do you know how long I've waited?!" shouted the impatient Galvan.

"Sorry I'm late, but there was trouble. A man was getting mugged and I couldn't just leave him. He would've died!" exclaimed Marcus.

"Billions of people die if you are not ready to fight the threat."

"What's wrong with you? You seem more uptight than usual."

"Uhhh. Come take a look at this." Azmuth presses a button and a computer monitor rises from the table surface. "This image is a video feed from Mars that a found while you were at school. You see the images." The monitor shows three large light green aliens with no eyes or noses just a mouth. They have three crab like legs, three black claws on each hand, and they must have been at least ten feet tall each.

"What are they?" Marcus asked his mentor.

"I don't know exactly what they are. The aren't catalogued on any database in the galaxy. I do know they are spawn of the creature heading towards Earth."

"You said you found this when I was in school?"

"Yes. This is replay footage. That's why I wanted you here sooner, so we could prepare. I estimate we only have a few minutes before they crash on Earth."

"Do you know where they will be landing?"

"My calculations say around Bellwood. Possibly in the center of the city."

"Well, in the meantime why don't you tell me all you know about this 'threat'."

"Very well. Aliens around the universe have call it Magnus Comedenti. No one knows where it came from or what it looks like. The only thing anyone knows is that it eats planets, mostly inhabited ones. It has gone from galaxy to galaxy devouring the most popular planets. Which is why it is coming to Earth. A video feed has not been found yet with the creature in it. But the rumors I hear say that it is closing in everyday. The aliens closing in on Earth now get sent out to soften things up for the monster so that it is not met with any complications with its meal. I think we can count ourselves lucky that it of sent three."

"Let's call them Softeners."

"Fine, whatever. Look!" A new video shows the creatures landing in Down Town Bellwood. "This is live news footage. You need to go now!"

"Alright, I'm out. I'll come back when they are dealt with." Marcus activates the Omnitrix and turns into Big Chill. "Big Chill! I'll see you later, Azmuth." He flies through the ceiling and aims towards Down Town. "I hope so." mutters Azmuth.

The Softeners are smashing lampposts, throwing cars, and breathing fire o things. They are causing mass hysteria. One of them picks up a hover taxi and is about to crush two little kids who got separated from their mother in the hysteria when Big Chill swoops down and moves them out-of-the-way just in time. He carries the kids back to their mother and then flies back to the alien who threw the taxi. "Hey, man! You tried to kill those kids!" Big Chill was given a loud roar as a reply. "Uh. Your breathe stinks. I think you need a breath mint. How about cool mint?" Big Chill unleashes a cold blast of air on the creature, but the Softener is unaffected. The monster punches Big Chill and he flies into a wall. "Ow. Ah man. These things are immune to the cold." Big Chill reverts back to Marcus. Marcus sees a few strong aliens trying to fight back but the Softeners were destroying them. No super powerful aliens were in Bellwood when this was happening. "Crap! I need to do something or else these guys are going to destroy Bellwood." All of a sudden the Plumbers appear in their ships and open fire on the creatures. The Plumbers blasters don't seem to be hurting the creatures, just making them more enraged. Then, as if on que the aliens breath fire on the ships at the same time, causing the ships to fall out of sky and crash. "But first, I have to save those Plumbers." Marcus activates the Omnitrix and holographic images of his aliens pop up. He turns the dial past Big Chill and Humungosaur and lands on strange alien. "How about this one?" He slams down the dial with his hand. In a flash of green light his is the new alien. "Eye Guy!" he screamed. "Whoah. This is a freaky alien!" Marcus's vision has changed. He now sees in sections. It's like he can see all around him all at once. This is because he now has eyes all over his body, except his face. On his face is a mouth and a pair of giant bat-like ears. He grew to 6'5'. His skin is pale. And he is wearing black pants. "Time to go save those Plumbers!"

Eye Guy ran to the only Plumber ship with stranded pilots. The others in their crashed ships were able to escape. Eye Guy jumps onto the ship and sees the Plumbers inside. "Hm. Maybe I should've picked Humungosaur. I don't even know what this alien does!" A split second after he said that a Softener leaps at him from behind. But Eye Guy sees it and by reflex fires a green laser blast from one of the eyes on his back. The creature falls to the ground unconscious. "Oh so that's what he does. Cool." He aims the eyeballs on his palms at the hull of the ship and fires his lasers cutting a hole in the ship. He gets inside and pulls out the two stranded Plumbers. He throws them over his shoulders and starts running. He crouches behind a garbage truck to be protected from the shockwave blast created by the Plumber ship explosion. He lowers the two Plumbers and props them up against the truck and says,"You two rest here. I'm going back to fight those things. My eye blasts seem to be the only thing that can hurt them so far." he got up and ran towards a Softener.

"Hey, ugly! Come and get me!" The creature roared and charged Eye Guy. Eye Guy dived to the side and she the creature passed he fired his green eye blasts from the eyes on his palms. The creature fell down, but slowly got back up. "Oh no you don't." said Eye Guy. He got in front of the creature and fired one more blast into his face, knocking the monster out. "Ok, two down, one more to go. Now where is it?" Eye Guy ran around a city block and saw the creature fighting a Detrovite. "Hey, that looks like Marty." It was. The Detrovite had acquired a new body suit and was doing his new job, protecting a construction site. While the fighting was going on the robots that do the building were building away, ignoring the violence. "Hey, Marty! Need some help?" Eye Guy called. The Detrovite turned his head towards the voice. Having his attention averted he was punched into a lamppost. His armor became unresponsive. The creature then walked away into the construction site. Marcus ran over to Marty. "Hey, Marty! Look I'm sorry about that and what happened the three days ago at the bar."

"I don't care! Do you know how hard it is to get job in this town? You better go stop that thing from destroying the site or else I'm gonna come after you!"

"Got it! Got it!" Eye Guy ran into the site to the monster smashing a forklift. Eye Guy fire an eye blast at the creature. The Softener cries out in pain. "Peekaboo! I see you!" He fires another blast, but the creature picks up a girder and lets the girder take the blast. The girder is cut in half. "Smart one, aren't cha'?" he looks up to see a crane holding bricks and bags of cement,"Well, I hope you're smart enough to handle this!"

Eye Guy fires a blast at the cable holding the supplies up. The cable snaps and the building equipment falls onto the Softener. "Wow. I softened the Softener. I better leave." Eye Guy runs away back to the warehouse.

When he gets there. He reverts back into Marcus and goes inside the building. "Well, I saved Down Town."

"Come look at this." Azmuth called him over. Marcus looks at the monitor showing live fee of the Bellwood news.

"So you saw the whole thing?"

"Not just me, but all Bellwood and soon I believe the world."

"What are they saying?" Marcus turns up the volume on the monitor so he can hear the reporter interview the victims of the attack. "I'm Kelly Peterson here in Down Town Bellwood where an unbelievable battle took place. Three alien monsters crashed in this part of the city not far from where I'm standing and started attacking. The Plumbers showed up on the scene but were overpowered by the monsters. And when all hope seemed lost another creature showed up and saved the day," the screen showed footage of Eye Guy saving the Plumbers and fighting off the Softeners,"not only saving some Plumbers, but also putting these beasts down. The ones that have only lost consciousness are being taken into Plumber custody as we speak. I have here with me one of the Plumbers that were saved by the alien." She turns to a man in a Plumbers uniform,"Sir, what do you have to say about these heroics?"

"I'm very grateful that guy was there. If he wasn't me and my buddy would be dead. I only wish I got the chance to say thank you." said the Plumber. Before the report could be finished Azmuth turned off the monitor.

"Azmuth, what gives?" Marcus squealed.

"Congratulations on stopping the Softeners and good work saving the Plumbers, but you just count yourself lucky the footage doesn't show your Omnitrix symbol or else you'd be found out."

"Look, Azmuth. I won't be able to keep this secret any longer. Sooner or later I'll be revealed."

"I know, but it needs to be subtle."

"I gotcha." Marcus yawns.

"You go home and get some sleep. You worked hard today."

"Ok. See ya tomorrow, Azmuth." Marcus leaves warehouse. Azmuth goes back to the monitor and starts searching for footage of Magnus Comedenti.

**Uh. Finished the chapter. By the way, Eye Guy looks like he did in Omniverse. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4: Attack at the Track

Chapter 4: Attack at the Track

**Hello everybody! Behold the new chapter of Power of the Omnitrix! In this chapter I introduce Marcus's love interest. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben10.**

A week after the attack on Bellwood, we find our hero as Humungosaur fighting a blue samurai-like robot in the middle of the night just a mile from Azmuth's warehouse. The fight was taking place in the desert.. Humungosaur uppercuts the robot and sends it flying on its back. The robot gets up and fires red lasers from its fingertips. Humungosaur dodges and swings his tail at the robot. The robot caught his tail and threw him away. Humungosaur hits the dirt and says,"Ok that's enough. It's time to go big or go home." He stands up and sees the robot charging in his direction. Before the robot got close to Humungosaur, Humungosaur started to get bigger. He was gaining more mass and growing more dinosaur-like features. Like spikes on his tail, spines on his head and back, and plated shoulders. He grew to about 60 feet. He lifted up his foot and crushed the robot to pieces. "That's what I call a big problem." said Humungosaur in an even deeper and boomier voice. Then he ran to Azmuth's warehouse as big Humungosaur because it wouldn't take that long to get there being that big. But then he thought someone might notice him so he reverted back to human form. When he got to Azmuth's place he opened the door and walked in. "Azmuth? You home?" called Marcus. He heard s faint rustle and then the lights came on. "What do you want?" asked a grouchy Azmuth. "Shouldn't you be at home in bed asleep?"

"Yeah, but I just had to tell you i was attacked by a robot when I went outside my house. I went outside because I thought I heard something. It turned out to be a robot with some serious issues. I went Humungosaur and crushed it out in the dessert."

"What did the robot look like?"

"It was blue. It was tall and bulky. It also looked kinda like a samurai."

"Then it is just as I feared. That robot you fought was a Techadon."

"What's that?"

"A Techadon is a war machine created by a Weapons Master. He must have learned of your existence. Now he is sending out Techadons to destroy you."

"Aw man. Well, it's not really a problem cause I crushed the first one easy."

"It will not be so easy next time. Techadons learn and adapt from their previous battles. The Techadon that comes after you next will not be so easy to crush. And it will find you. These will rack you by scanning for the Omnitrix. You go home for now. I will work on locating the Techadon factory."

"Alright. See ya tomorrow." Marcus left the building and walked home to bed. Good thing he snuck out and his mother never knew he was gone.

The next day, Marcus was about to leave the school grounds of Bellwood high when he was stopped by a feminine call,"Hey, Marcus!" turns to see a blonde girl jogging towards him. "Hey, Natalie." Natalie Rodriguez has had a crush on Marcus since she moved to the school six years ago. Marcus never thought much of her, she was cool and all, but he never really thought about her in a girlfriend way. She jogged up to him and asked,"Um, Marcus?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you come to my track meet tonight. You know to like cheer me on or something." she uncontrollable twirled her hair. A thought had occurred to Marcus,'_Wait a second. Does she like me?'_

"Yeah, sure. What time?"

"Great! Um, I mean 6:00."

"Cool. I'll be there."

"Ok, well, um, bye." And she practically sprinted away from that spot. Marcus walked to Azmuth's warehouse thinking about Natalie. When he got to Azmuth's house he marched in and said,"Hey, Azmuth. Any luck with finding the factory?"

"No. Maybe if you had brought me some hardware from the first one we could have found it and destroyed it by now."

"Sorry. Look I can't stay. I'm going to my friends track meet."

"Who is this friend?"

"Natalie Rodriguez."

"Aw, a girl."

"Yeah, so?"

"Be wary of the problems that might ensue if you develop a relationship with this girl. You don't want her getting involved in all this. She might get hurt."

"Don't worry Azmuth nothing like that is going to happen."

"Fine, but be careful. We don't know when a Techadon is going to pop up."

"Ok, bye." Marcus grabbed his backpack and rushed out of the door. He went on walking down the sidewalk towards his school's track field. Meanwhile, a camera was hovering over him. The live video fee was being sent to a green humanoid alien in a white suit. The suit had number 27 stamped on the front. It was a Weapons Master. "Prepare a Techadon for launch." he said into a microphone. "The Omnitrix-bearer will be eliminated."

Marcus arrived at the track field and took a seat in the bleachers. Natalie's race was about to begin. She scanned the crowd for her the boy she liked, Marcus. When she saw him she waved. He waved back. The announcer told the runner's to take their positions on the starting line. Natalie and the other girls lined up on the starting line and got ready to sprint. The race would go around the track and finish on the starting line. A whistle blew and the girls bolted off from their positions. Natalie had immediately taken the lead. The crowd was cheering her on including Marcus. Natalie had almost reached the finish line, but before she could a something fell from the sky and landed on the finish line, creating a hole in the ground and making a shock wave that knocked the girls off their feet. The crowd, consisting of aliens and humans alike, freaked out and stormed out of the stadium and so did most of the track runners. Except Natalie. She sprained her ankle and couldn't stand. The Techadon looked down at her and picked her up. "Ahhhhh!" she screamed.

"Oh no. It has Natalie." Marcus said. He ran down the bleachers and hid behind a dumpster. "Time to get my alien on." he activated the Omnitrix and slammed down the dial. "Humungosaur!" He jumped over the dumpster and ran over to the Techadon. He stopped in front of the robot,"Put the girl down, metal head." commanded Humungousaur. The Techadon scanned the Vexasaurian and saw the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. "Primary target in sight. Attempting to eliminate." The robot said. Then the Techadon tossed Natalie aside and she landed hard on the grass, unconscious. "Hey! You're going to pay for that!" Humungousaur charged the robot readying a punch, but the Techadon blocked it and punched Humungousaur in the gut then in the face. Humungousaur stumbled back. "Uh. Ok, tough guy. How about I scrape you off my foot?" With that he grew to his gargantuan size and stepped on the Techadon, but the Techadon held up the foot and tossed Humungousaur backwards. He fell onto the bleachers leaving a giant hole in them. Humungousaur reverts back into Marcus and disappears into the hole, out of the Techadon's view.

"Holy crap! That thing took that like it was nothing! Azmuth was right when he said they adapt. I'll have to try someone different." He activates the Omnitrix. "I'll go with, Big Chill!" He slams down the dial. "Fasttrack!" He turned into a very humanoid alien with black skin, except for the parts that looked like blue sleeves on his arms and legs. His chest was blue and the Omnitrix symbol rested in the middle of his face looked like a blue mask. And he had blue spikes on his forearms and calves. "What the hell? This isn't Big Chill! Oh well, he'll have to do." Fasttrack ran back onto the field at an incredibly fast speed. The Techadon was taken by surprise at how fast his enemy became. "Woah! Super-speed! Cool!" Fasttrack ran at the evil robot and punched it. Fasttrack crumpled in pain. He almost broke his hand. "Ow! So much for super-strength." The Techadon back-handed him and flew across the field, landing on the other side away from Natalie. The Techadon turned its attention back to Natalie and fired a laser at her. Before the laser hit her she disappeared from the spot in trail of blue. Fasttrack ran into the girls locker room and placed her down on a bench, then ran back outside in a matter of seconds. "Now I think there's something you need to get through your head. Innocent people are off-limits!" Fasttrack ran out-of-the-way of a laser blast. He stopped at the javelin carrier. "Hm. I've got an idea." he reached for a javelin, but the shelf exploded via laser blast. Fasttrack was blown away by the blast. He got up and ran to a nearby javelin. He picked it up and kept running towards the Techadon, dodging lasers on his way. He ran behind the Techadon and jammed the javelin into the back of the robots neck. The Techadon swung around to try to hit Fasttrack, but he just dodged out-of-the-way.

Fasttrack then ran up a football post and jumped of it landing on the javelin sticking out of the robot's neck. And like a crowbar the javelin forced the head off the Techadon. The decapitated body fell to the ground twitching. "Yes! I made fast work of that guy!" He spots the head of the Techadon and picks it up.

"I'll give this to Azmuth. I think I should check on Natalie." But before he could run to her aid a Plumber ship flies near the field. "Sorry, Natalie, but I have to go." And so Fasttrack ran off at high-speed back to Azmuth's warehouse. When he got there he ran inside and stood next to Azmuth startling the old Galvan.

"Gracious! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack!"

Marcus reverts. "I was attacked again. This time I managed to get its head."

"Good. With this I should be able to find the factory by tonight and even uncover the Weapons Master's plans. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye Azmuth."

"Oh, wait! What else happened?"

"Well, the Techadon attacked Natalie before it attacked me."

"Hm."

"I understand how the Techadon found me, but the Techadon that attacked Natalie must've known that we had a personal relation. But how did it know?"

"Erm, good question. We'll figure it out soon enough. In the meantime watch your back any suscipicous characters. Now what else did you learn?"

"Huh. I learned that if Natalie became my girlfriend she is more likely to be killed because of me."

"Yes, but remember. If you care about her and are willing to protect her then no amount of danger can hurt her."

"Thank you, Azmuth. Goodnight and thanks for the advice."

"No problem, kiddo." Marcus leaves the building and walks home. While he walks away a camera watches him go. Then the camera turns back to look at Azmuth through the window. Weapons Master watching him says,"Blast! Now it is only a matter of time before the Galvan uncovers our factory! Well, I will let them come. When they get here I will have an army ready for them." He sits quietly and watches the Galvan.

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I did. Now I've begun to notice that this story has attracted many viewers. Which is awesome. I thank everyone who reads this fanfic. I am also grateful to the people who have posted reviews for the story. Thanks! Well, see ya and tune-in next time to Power of the Omnitrix!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fired Up

Chapter 5: Fired Up

**In this chapter Marcus is payed a visit by his old friends. He fights another Techadon. And we learn something new about the Magnus Comedenti. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ben10 franchise.**

Azmuth and Marcus were in the warehouse checking the intergalactic videos for any sign of the Magnus Comedenti. Hours passed and Marcus's mom would be coming home from work soon. Finally Marcus asked Azmuth,"Wouldn't this go a lot faster if we got the Plumbers help?"

"It would, but I don't want them knowing about you yet."

"Oh come on. They're the Plumbers. They've dealt with someone like me before, right?"

"Yes, but it was easier for Ben. He had a high-ranking relative in the Plumbers. And stop thinking about that! In time they will discover your identity, but for now I need you to focus on the task at hand."

"Fine." Marcus looks at his cell phone's clock and notices that his mom is going to be home in about 30 minutes! "Oh crap! Azmuth I've got to. My mom is going to be home soon." He dashes towards the exit.

"Ok, but be back soon I'm this close to cracking the case on these Techadons." Marcus leaves the building and stands in front of it.

"I'll never get home in time. At least in this form I won't be able to." He activates the Omnitrix and finds the alien he wants, then he slams down the dial. "Fasttrack!" shouts the super-speed alien. He bolts down the sidewalk and after making it half-way to his house he is knocked down by a bone crushing clothesline. Luckily no bones were crushed. "Ow. What hit me? A hover train?" Fasttrack looks up and sees a Techadon looming over him. "Oh, of course." he runs to behind the robot and before he could punch him the Techadon swings around and hits Fasttrack, sending him flying across the empty street. He flies into a wall and cracks it. He falls to the ground gasping for breath. When he finally gets the air back into his lungs he says,"Holly hell. That thing is fast. Or at least fast enough to react to my attacks. I should switch out." Fasttrack reverts back to Marcus and dodges a laser fired from the Techadon. "Give me something good!" He activates and slams down on the Omnitrix. He stands up feeling slightly warmer and taller. "Heatblast! Now this is what I'm talking about!" He gazes at his form. He was entirely engulfed in fire, except for the rocks that made up his body. He aimed his fist at the robot and unleashed an intense stream of fire at the Techadon, scorching the Techadon's metal chest. "Oh my God, this is awesome! Dude, you are so toast!"

"The Techadon fires a missile at Heatblast, but he dodges and takes most of the heated explosion. He rolls to a knee and sends a fireball at the Techadon's right arm. When the fireball makes contact it explodes, blowing the arm off. Then the Techadon stopped fighting and said,"Too severely damaged. Returning to base for repairs and upgrades." The robot took off on rocket boots and was flying away.

"No way I'm letting you get away! Let's see what else this alien can do." He aims his hands at the ground and fired fire at high power and he lifted off the ground like a rocket. He aimed himself at the robot and tackled it head-on. Heatblast and the Techadon both fell out of the sky and landed on top of a building, nearly causing it to collapse. Heatblast stood up and unleashed streams of fire from both of his hands. When all the smoke cleared the Techadon was nothing more than a pile of melted metal and computer chips. "Sweet! Hm, wait. Maybe I should have followed it back to the base. Crap!" Heatblast slaps himself in the forehead. "Oh well. Too late now. And I still have to get home!" Heatblast jumps off the roof and lands in the middle of the road. He takes one step and is hit by a high pressured blast of water. He fell to the ground the fire surrounding his body dissipating. "He manages to look up at his attacker. It was Andromed, the Orishan. Of course he was accompanied by Lon the Loboan and Galo the Tetramand. "Finally. We could never get you right where we wanted you. But now that you turned into a Pyronite I seized my chance." Galo laughed and Andromed glared at him, indicating he better shut up.

"What do you want from me?" Heatblast groaned.

"We want revenge!" You humiliated us! When everyone heard that Andromed and his pals got beat up by a human our reputation was ruined!" shouted Andromed.

"You caught us off guard when you used the Omnitrix, but now that you're extinguished we can pick you apart! Piece by piece." snarled Lon.

"I will also prove that I am stronger than you!" yelled Galo.

"Now hold boys. Just give me a second to catch my breath." Heatblast takes a deep breath and then breathes fire in Lon's face. Heatblast regains his fire engulfed body. Lon falls to the ground trying to dampen out the fires on his fur. Andromed ran over and started pouring water on Lon. Galo ran at Heatblast, swinging his fists furiously. Heatblast managed to dodge them and then rocketed away from Galo scorching him in the process. He lands fifty feet down the road. Lon, having extinguished the fires, ran at Heatblast on all fours. Heatblast threw a fireball at him, but Lon dodged it. Lon got about 15 feet away from Heatblast and after dodging another blast of fire he split open his snout, which split in to four parts, and bellowed a purple sonic howl. The howl deafened Heatblast and stunned him for a few seconds. In that time Andromed fired a stream of water at Heatblast forcing him to the ground. "Uhhh…" moaned Heatblast.

"Finally we've got you." Galo lifted his arms and was about to crush Heatblast but in a split second Heatblast unleashed a very bright light. The bright light blinded the aliens and when they opened their eyes they saw that Heatblast had disappeared and when they tried to run after him the aliens noticed that the road tar had melted and their feet were stuck in the road. "Grrraaghhh! We'll get you Marcus Wilcox! I swear it! We'll get you!"

Heatblast flies the rest of the way home and lands outside of his front door. He reverts and runs up to his room and falls asleep before his mom got home. She actually got home 10 seconds after he did.

The next day was a Saturday. No school for Marcus, but his mother still had to work, though. Around 11:00 A.M. he went to Azmuth's place. He got to the warehouse free of trouble. No Techadons and no thugs, though he had noticed the holes in the road on the way to the warehouse. The alien thugs escaped. Marcus walked into Azmuth's warehouse and immediately found Azmuth working at the computer. Azmuth turns his attention to Marcus and smiles. "I have good news!" He exclaimed.

"What? Did you find the factory?"

"Yes sir! And I also found plans."

"Plans? What plans?"

"At first we thought the Weapons Master was just trying to destroy you. Then I thought,'That doesn't seem right.' The Weapons Master has no beef with you. You never met him before and he never met you. So, while I was tracking the location of the factory I thought it best to hack into some files. I did and found why the Weapons Master is attacking you."

"Why?"

"It's because he is working for the Magnus Comedenti."

"What?!"

"Yes. It's true."

"But why?"

"Money of course. The Magnus offered him riches beyond his wildest dreams. That's why he is helping."

"But why did the Magnus Comedenti hire him?"

"After seeing what you did to the Softeners the Magnus probably hired the Weapons Master to kill you so he could devour the Earth without any serious problems."

"Wait! The Magnus is intelligent?"

"Yes."

"Holy crap."

"Don't fret, Marcus! For we now know the location of the Weapons Master's factory! It is in the dessert. We can be there by today!"

"We?"

"Of course. Don't think I'm going to let you have all the fun."

"Oh this is going to be fun." Marcus said sarcastically.

**Ok I know this isn't my longest chapter or best, but I still hoped everyone enjoyed. The fight with the alien thugs was just supposed to take up space and I thought people might have wanted to see them again. Oh, and Heatblast looks like he did in Ultimate Alien. If anyone has any questions feel free to ask. Tune-in next time when Marcus and Azmuth take on the Techadon factory.**


	6. Chapter 6: In the Factory of my Enemy

Chapter 6: In the Factory of my Enemy

**Bonjour, mon amis! In this chapter Azmuth and Marcus take the ongoing Techadon fight to the Techadons. Will they win or will they fall to the Weapons Master's army?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ben10 franchise.**

"Come on. Transform so we can get there quickly." ordered Azmuth.

"Alright. I'll go Fasttrack and get us there in a flash." Marcus activates the Omnitrix and turns the dial until he finds Fasttrack and slams the dial down. "Fasttrack!" he shouted. "Hop on, Azmuth. And don't forget to hold your breath."

Azmuth hopped into Fasttrack's hands and Fasttrack closed his hands around the Galvan and bolted out the door. Fasttrack ran at high-powered speeds behind the warehouse and into the desert. He ran in the direction Azmuth told him to go. Fasttrack stopped on top of a plateau right in front of a tall spaceship that was planted to the ground. The door was big enough to fit Humungousaur. Fasttrack reverts back to Marcus. Azmuth jumps out of Marcus's hands and lands on the ground. Marcus looks at him suspiciously and asks,"So, uh, how exactly are you going to fight these guys. I mean, no disrespect or anything, but you're tiny and old."

"Be that as it may. I have one thing I brought with me from Galvan Prime incase I ever had to go into combat." He pulls out a black box lined with blue lines from his inside shirt pocket.

"What's that?" Marcus asked curiously.

"Galvanic Mechamorph armor."

"What does it do?"

"Watch." Azmuth presses the blue button on top and the box spreads over his body and he grows in size. Spikes grow from the sides of his head and he has one eye in the center of his head. The armor gains armor-like properties like plates and wrist guns. (He looks like the Galvanic Mechamorph armor in Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens. If you haven't seen that and don't know what he looks like, check it out.)

"Oh, wow. Well, yeah it looks flashy, but does it have what it takes to fight?" Marcus retorted. Azmuth's armor then reveals heat-seeking missiles, laser canons, and jet boots. "Alright then." Marcus says.

"Now, what aliens have you used against the Techadons?" Azmuth said, the eye in the center of his face glowing every time he says a word.

"Let's see… Humungousaur, Fasttrack, and Heatblast." Marcus counted off his fingers. "I think now I'll go with Big Chill. I haven't fought them with him yet." He activates the Omnitrix, but before he selects Big Chill, Azmuth says,"Actually, I'd recommend a different form."

"Who?"

"Come here." Marcus walks to Azmuth. The armor covered Galvan retracts his weapons and reaches towards the activated watch. He turns the dial and slaps it down for Marcus. "Chromastone!" Azmuth holds up a shiny part of his armor to act as a mirror, so Marcus could see what he looks like. Marcus sees that his body is covered in a dark-colored rock substance. His mouth, hands, the one spike on his head, the two spikes on his chest, and the six spikes on his back are all magenta. He ha a single green eye on his face.

"Whoah. What does this guy do?" Marcus asked his mentor.

"This species is known as Crystalsapien. You have the ability to absorb energy and project it back at an opponent as an ultraviolet laser. You also have super-strength and super-durability."

"Awesome!"

"Yes. Now are you ready?"

"Yep. Let's do this and hopefully not die."

"Agreed." Azmuth and Chromastone charge the front door of the factory. Chromastone punches the door open. They see in side the factory. There were at least fifty Techadons, all ready for battle. One of them fires a laser at Chromastone, but the beam just phases into his body. He lifts up his arms and aims them at the Techadon that fired and released a multicolored beam at the robot, blowing it to smithereens. Then all the robots charged forward. A gruesome battle ensued and Azmuth and Chromastone began to fight them all head-on. Azmuth would fly above the Techadons blasting them or blowing them up with his various weapons. Chromastone stayed on the ground and fought the Techadons in hand-to-hand combat. Sometimes a Techadon would fire a laser at him and he would just absorb it and release an ultraviolet blast that would destroy some of the Techadons. Azmuth stopped in the middle of the fight and called to Marcus,"One of us needs to find the Weapons Master and stop him from controlling the Techadons."

Chromastone punches a Techadon and calls back up to Azmuth,"You go! I'll stay here and hold them off!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, now go before I change my mind!" Chromastone punches another Techadon. Azmuth flew to the back of the large constructing room and blasted through a wall. '_According to my scans the Weapons Master should be in the control room.'_

Chromastone continued to fight off the Techadons. He fired his ultraviolet beam and took out the remaining Techadons. He put his hands on his knees and breathed heavily. "Ok. That's the last of them. Now I have to help Azmuth." He stepped towards the hole in the wall and suddenly a wall opened to his left to reveal at least fifty more Techadons. "Oh you've got to be kidding." Chromastone whined and charged at the robots, absorbing their laser blasts along the way. He ran up to one and punched its head off. He kicked another Techadon's stomach in. He turned around and was met with a mechanical fist. He was knocked down and the Techadons started to get on top of him. He struggled but their combined strength was too much for Chromastone. "Ugh! Too many! Ow! Get off me!" Chromastone unleashed a pulse of ultraviolet energy, destroying the remaining Techadons. Chromastone stood to his feet and looked at the robotic carnage. "Sweet! Now that's power! Oh crap! I have to find Azmuth." Chromastone ran off to find armored Galvan.

Azmuth eventually found a locked door. '_This is the control room. My bio scans say that he is right behind this door.'_

He blew the door open with a missile. He stepped through the smoke and saw the Weapons Master. The Weapons Master was in a chair on pedestal next to the ship's master computer. He swiveled around in the chair and faced Azmuth, who was on the other side of the room.

"What an honor! The legendary Azmuth himself has come to challenge me!" said the Weapons Master.

"Stand down Weapons Master! Me and my protegé have defeated your Techadons and soon your factory will fall. After that, we will make sure that you are arrested by the Plumbers." Azmuth said sternly.

"Fool! You may have destroyed _my_ Techadons, but I just sent a distress signal to my colleagues. One of the other Weapons Masters will be here by today. Then I will have destroyed. You and the Omnitrix wielder."

Just then, Chromastone jumps up through the floor on the right side of the Weapons Master. "Ah. Now everyone is here." said the Weapons Master.

"Azmuth. What's going on?" Chromastone asked.

"He sent a distress signal to the other Weapons Masters. Someone will be on their way here soon."

Chromastone marched up to the Weapons Master and picked him up by the shoulders. "Call off your friends!" Chromastone demanded.

"Forgive me Marcus Wilcox, but I am not going to do that." retorted the Weapons Master.

"Yes. You are." said Chromastone coldly.

"And why should I?" said the Weapons Master. Chromastone threw him down and kicked him into a wall. When the Weapons Master looked up Chromastone was standing over him preparing an ultraviolet blast. It was aimed at the Weapons Master's head.

"Because, if you don't I'll blow you to kingdom come."

"You wouldn't dare. You're the hero, remember? Heroes don't kill guys like me." Chromastone lowered his hand.

"You're right. I'll just beat you until you wished you were dead." Chromastone picked up the Weapons Master by the neck and was about to punch him when Azmuth called,"Marcus! Wait! I've already sent a message via text to call off the other Weapons Master."

Chromastone sighed a sigh of relief and tossed aside the Weapons Master. Azmuth fired a missile at the computer and picked up the Weapons Master. He threw him over his shoulder and carried him out of the factory, Chromastone followed close by. Azmuth threw the Weapons Master down and cuffed him with energy cuffs. "Keep an eye on him. I'm going to call the Plumbers." Azmuth told Chromastone.

Chromastone reverts back into Marcus. and goes to stand in front of the Weapons Master while Azmuth steps away to call the Plumbers. "You won't be able to beat the Magnus Comedenti, you know." whispered the Weapons Master.

"Whatever. Just keep quiet." commanded Marcus.

"You can't treat me like this! You guys aren't Plumbers!"

"Consider it a citizen's arrest." said Marcus. The Weapons Master went silent and after a moment Marcus asked,"I don't understand. You were willing to help something destroy an entire planet? Just to make a quick buck?"

"Yes, of course. And believe me when I say, it was no mere buck. That creature offered me treasures you couldn't imagine. He promised me enough taydenite to fill 50 ships! Now you've ruined that for me!"

"Now that's why I do what I do. To stop people like you that think money is worth more than people's lives. You make me sick and don't think for a minute that I wouldn't have killed you back there. If Azmuth hadn't stopped me you would be dead right now. I think you should thank God before you go to bed tonight." said Marcus.

The Wepons Master stared at the hero in shock. He remembered the cold look in Chromastone's eye. It was the same look that was in Marcus's eyes now. Azmuth came back over and spoke to Marcus. "The Plumbers are on their way. We should leave now."

"Is it safe to leave him?" Marcus gestures at the Weapons Master. Azmuth points a nozzle at the Weapons Master and sprays a sleeping gas that knocks the Weapons Master out.

"It is now." Azmuth said. "Marcus. I overheard what you said to the Weapons Master. Would you really have killed him?"

"I don't know. I was thinking it. I thought if I killed him then… I don't know."

"Listen, Marcus. Even if you did kill him, it wouldn't have stopped the Magnus Comedenti. But, I'm proud of you."

"Why?"

"Because, you were going to kill someone for the protection of your planet.

"Is that what Ben Tennyson did?"

"Every now and then he would try to take someone's life, but he always held back. He didn't want to kill. It wasn't his way. And the way you breathed happily when you knew you wouldn't have to kill him. That reminded me of Ben. You showed me that you would go to that extent, but that you don't prefer it. Today, you did good."

"Thanks, Azmuth." The armor slides off of Azmuth body and goes back to shape of a tiny box. Azmuth placed the box in his shirt pocket and looked up at Marcus.

"Well? What are you waiting for? I won't to get back to the warehouse so I can search for the Magnus Comedenti!"

"I'm on it boss."

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Tell me your opinions via review. Chromastone looks like he did in Alien Force. The Galvanic Mechamorph armor that Azmuth wore was from the movie Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens. Tune-in next time when Marcus decides to go on a date!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Date

Chapter 7: The Date

**Hello, everyone! This chapter's the chapter that Marcus decides to take Natalie out on a date. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ben 10 franchise.**

On the Friday after the Techadon battle, Marcus decided to take out Natalie Rodriguez. He thought that now since the Techadons were eliminated he thought it safe to take out Natalie. After all, she asked I'm to the track so he would ask her out. After school he walked over to her circle of friends and asked if he could see her for a moment. The two walked over to a tree. "Natalie, I was wondering if… I don't know… maybe you want to go out this weekend? With me?" Marcus stammered. Natalie's face lit up exuberantly.

"Sure!" she said, almost shouting.

"Great. Uh. How about we go to dinner. At Suave's?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you tonight at 7:00?"

"Sure. I'll see you tonight." Marcus walks away and heads home. Natalie runs back to her group and she shrieks in happiness. Marcus arrives at home and greets his mother. It was her day off. He walks to her and tells her what he plans to do tonight. "Congratulations, son! Do you need me to drive you?"

"Yeah. If you don't mind."

"Are you kidding? I would love to drive my baby to his first date!"

"Thanks, mom, but do me a favor and don't say anything to embarrass me."

"No promises. Now we have to make you look nice for your date."

Marcus and his mom spent the next two hours preparing for the date. Around 6:00 Azmuth called Marcus on his cellphone. "Marcus, where are you? You didn't come to the warehouse today. What's up?" Azmuth asked.

"Sorry, Azmuth, but I have a date tonight."

"With who?"

"With Natalie Rodriguez."

"What? I thought we agreed that you wouldn't form a relationship with her!"

"I know, I know. But I've been thinking about it for a long time now and I think that I can make it work."

"What if she finds out about the Omnitrix? Huh? You would only jeopardize her life more than you already have! Remember what happened at the track?"

"Yes, but the Techadons are gone now. And any threat that tries to harm her I can just take care of it."

"Speaking of threats. You should be here helping me monitor the activities of the Magnus Comedenti."

"Azmuth, that can wait. I'll meet with you tomorrow, I promise. But tonight I'm going to have dinner with Natalie and there's nothing you can do about it." Marcus abruptly hung up on Azmuth. Later that evening, Marcus picks up Natalie in his mother's hover car with his mother driving. Natalie wore a snazzy green dress that stopped two inches from her knees. She was wearing sparkling green heels. She got in the backseat with Marcus who was wearing a black polo shirt and blue jeans. They drove to Suave's listening to Marcus's mom talk.

"You know when he was a little boy he would run around the house in the nude."

"Mom!" Marcus cried in embarrassment. But she continued to talk about separate times when Marcus did things that only made him sulk some more. He thanked God when they finally got to the restaurant.

"Have fun you two. Marcus, call me when you're ready to come home." She drove away.

"Your mom is… interesting." Natalie commented.

"She's just happy to see me out with another person." Natalie and Marcus walked into the restaurant. A hostess came and led them to a table near a window showing a view to the street outside.

"So do you have any hobbies?" Natalie asked.

"Yes, actually I…" he stopped talking because he almost said,'I fight evil aliens.'

"You what?" asked Natalie.

"Um. I collect stamps."

"Oh. Well, as you know I run track. I also read to old people, compete on the math team, and train in Kung Fu."

"Wow. Where do you find the time to go on dates?"

"I make time." Then a waiter comes to the table and hands them menus. The waiter asks what drinks they would like. Marcus orders a coke and Natalie orders a water. The waiter walks off.

"Hey, Marcus. Can I ask you something?" Natalie asked.

"Sure."

"Now I've liked you for a very long time and I…" Just then two robotic hands break through the window and pull Marcus and Natalie outside. The robotic hands were attached to a spider legged machine with a glass dome on top. The machine lifted Natalie and Marcus to the dome and opened the dome. Andromed, Galo, and Lon, along with some guy in a lab coat, who kinda looks like Doc Brown, were on the inside of the dome. "You must be Mr. Wilcox. I am Dr. Stevens. I truly am sorry for interrupting your date, but I was informed by these gentlemen that you possessed the Omnitrix. I am here to take it from you if you don't mind." the guy in the lab coat said.

"Sorry, but, but me and the Omnitrix are sorta attached to each other." Marcus said.

"Marcus what is going on?" Natalie cried.

"Natalie, I'm sorry, but I'll have to explain later."

"You see young lady he wields the power of the Omnitrix which allows him to transform into a variety of alien species." said Dr. Stevens.

"Actually, that about sums it up." Marcus said. "What are those guys doing here?" Marcus nods towards the alien thugs.

"We came along to make sure the doctor here got that watch off you so we could kill you." Andromed said.

"You're still trying to waste me? Come on dude! So I threw you through a wall and melted your feet into the road. You can't still be mad!" Marcus yelled.

"Wouldn't you still be mad?" asked Andromed.

"Ok, yeah, you're right. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you kill me or hurt my date!" Marcus manages to reach the watch and slams down on a random alien. "Spidermonkey!" Shouted Marcus. he had adopted an extra set of arms and a tail. He grew another set of eyes underneath his first pair. He grew blue fur all over his body. "Oh my God." Natalie said, it was barley a whisper. Spidermonkey aimed his tail at the doctor's face and shoots a web ball from his tail. The doctor was hit in the face and freaked out. He accidentally pressed a button that released the arms grip. Natalie and Spidermonkey fell towards the ground. Spidermonkey shot a web string at a building and held it with his two bottom hands and swung into Natalie, catching her and carrying her to safety. He dropped her off near the restaurant and told her to stay put. He ran back to the machine and the alien thugs Andromed and Galo jumped down to greet him.

"Guys you can't beat me. I'll give you one chance to just walk away." Spidermonkey said.

"It's too late for that Wilcox. Now just shut up and take this beating like a man." Andromed said. Andromed and Galo charged at Spidermonkey. Andromed fired a stream of water out of his hands, but Spidermonkey dodged it with ease. Then Spidermonkey shot a web ball in the middle of his dodge. It hit Andromed in the face and blinded him. Galo ran forward and tried to punch Spidermonkey, but he dodged the attacks and shot a web ball in his eyes. Then Spidermonkey delivered four swift punches to Galo stomach, causing Galo to gasp for air. Spidermonkey then leapt up and kicked him in the face, also doing a backflip off of Galo's face. Galo fell backwards unconscious.

"Ah ah ah! Who's the monkey? I am! Oh yeah!" Spidermonkey cheered for himself.

Then he was hit by a blast of water and he was sent flying into a wall. "Lon! Get the girl! We'll fight him back at the base." Andromed said.

Lon grabbed Natalie and carried her into the spider walker. Andromed and Galo went up to and before the took off Dr. Stevens tossed a message recorder to Spidermonkey. "If you want to see your girlfriend again, Mr. Wilcox. Then come to the address on that recorder. Ta ta, for now." The walker walked off in the direction of UpTown. Spidermonkey reverted back into Marcus and picked up the recorder and listened to the directions. They took Natalie to an abandoned science lab somewhere in UpTown Bellwood. "I'm coming, Natalie." Marcus said to the sky. He activated the Omnitrix and slapped down on Big Chill.

"Big Chill!" he unfolded his wings and flew off in the direction the recorder told him to go.

"Meanwhile, at the science lab. "So how are we gonna get that watch off him?" Galo asked the doctor.

"Simple my dear Tetramand." said Dr. Stevens. "You three fight him off and when you overpower him we'll trap him inside this." He raises his hand to a machine that was in the shape of a circle and had cufflinks on it. "When you put him in this I will remove the Omnitrix from his wrist."

"So we took the girl to make sure he came?" Galo questioned.

"Of course." responded Stevens.

Just then Big Chill phased through the ceiling and floated above the criminals. "You're not getting the watch, Stevens. Now give me back my girlfriend!"

"Well there she is, hero." Dr. Stevens pointed to Natalie who was hanging above a tank of acid.

"Natalie!" called Big Chill.

"Make one wrong move Mr. Wilcox and she goes for a swim in the worlds most acidic acid on Earth. Stand down now and step into the circle."

"I'm sorry, Natalie." Big Chill blows a blast of cold air at the tank of acid and freezes the top of it. Dr. Stevens pressed a button that released the rope holding Natalie and she fell onto the ice.

"No! Andromed, Galo, Lon! Get him!" The alien thugs charged after Big Chill, but he turned invisible and flew over to Natalie, picking her up and carrying her to an old copy machine. He became visible and said,"Wait here."

Big Chill flew back to the alien thugs and floated above them. Lon looked up at him and said,"You can't beat us with that guy, Wilcox. How do you expect to stop all of us?"

"By using a new trick I learned." Big Chill smacked the Omnitrix symbol in the middle of his chest and in a green flash of light, he turned into Humungousaur. "Humungousaur!"

"Oh that's just plain not fair." Lon whined he ran out of building before anyone could stop him. Galo leaped at Humungousaur, who just caught him and threw him at the circle thing. Galo smashed through it and went unconscious. Doctor Stevens who was behind Humungousaur pulled out a hand-blaster and began firing it at Humungousaur's back. Humungousaur whipped his tail at the doctor and the Stevens went flying past Natalie. Then Humungousaur stomped towards Andromed and said,"Hey, Andromed. Tell me if this reminds you of anything?" Then Humungousaur back-handed Andromed and went flying through a window and out into the street.

Humungousaur reverted back into Marcus and ran over to Natalie. "Hey, Natalie. Are you alright?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah. But I think we should talk."

"I agree." So Marcus explained everything to Natalie to the best of his ability. She took it pretty well and even accepted the idea. She said didn't care about his powers she just wanted to be with him. So Marcus called the Plumbers and the new couple walked back to Suave's restaurant to get picked up Marcus's mom.

The next day, Marcus met with Azmuth at the warehouse. Azmuth asked,"So how was the date?"

"Well I'll be honest, it didn't go exactly as planned."

"Hm. Are you going to take my advice and back out?"

"Not this time. I did what I said I would do. I protected her from a threat that tried to harm her."

"Yes. You did. Good job staying true to your work, but when the day comes when you make a mistake and she dies from it don't come crying to me. Anyway what happened to the bad guys?"

"Well, the thugs got away, but Doctor Stevens was arrested."

"And now we have a problem."

"What's that?"

"Now the Plumbers know the Omnitrix exists. And they know who has it. From experience, I calculate they'll be here soon to take us to head quarters."

"Oh come on. That's just the paranoia talking. No Plumbers are gonna get us." Just then Plumber troops broke through the front door and the back door and the windows. They were all armed. A tall bulky one stepped forward and yelled,"Freeze! You're coming with us Marcus Wilcox!"

Marcus whispers to Azmuth,"Ok, maybe you were right."

**Oh no, the Plumbers! What will they do with Marcus? Tune-in next time to find out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Crisis on the Moon

Chapter 8: Crisis on the Moon

**Hello, everyone! I'm here with another chapter of Power of the Omnitrix. Last time a whole squadron of Plumbers broke into the warehouse and told Marcus that he and Azmuth were under arrest. How will this workout? Read and find out!**

Marcus was cuffed and loaded onto a ship along with Azmuth. The tall bulky Plumber who led the arrest drove the ship. His name was Lt. Corang. He had green skin and a throaty voice. Marcus leaned over to Azmuth and asked,"Azmuth, where are they taking us?"

"The Plumber Head Quarters for this quadrant." Replied the Galvan.

"You mean they're taking us to the moon?"

"Yes."

"Aw man. My mom is going to kill me for not being home and in bed before she gets off work!"

Azmuth looked at him sternly and said,"We have more problems to worry about than your mother!"

"You don't know my mom." They rode out of Earth's atmosphere and came to the Moon in less than 10 minutes. The ship pulled into a docking bay and they were loaded off and led into the base. It was crawling with Plumbers. They ran from one place to another always in a hasty mood. Azmuth was taken away from Marcus and Marcus was forced into a room with one table, two chairs, and a black window. Marcus sat in the chair facing the window. Someone in a Plumbers uniform came in and sat down on the opposite side of the table. He was human and he had a file in his hands. He closed the file and slapped it down on the table. "So. You're the new Omnitrix guy, huh? Gonna be savior of the universe and all things like that?" the plumber said.

"I guess so." Marcus muttered.

"Yeah. Ok. Look kid, the Plumbers appreciate your help with those alien spawn a two weeks ago, but we have matters under control now. We don't need another savior."

"Sir, please. The Plumbers can't defeat the Magnus Comedenti. Only the wielder of the Omnitrix can."

"That reminds me. We will be confiscating the Omnitrix."

"What?!"

"We're going to give it to someone more worthy of it."

"But only Azmuth can make that call!"

"Which is why we are in the process of convincing him to let us take it away."

Meanwhile, Azmuth is in a separate room on a table sipping tea. A Plumber was talking to him about the situation at hand. "Azmuth, everyone on this base has an incredible amount of respect for you, but you going behind our backs to give the most powerful device in the galaxy to some kid is a complete mockery of the Plumbers! You should've given the Omnitrix to one of us. The Plumbers have a right to that thing."

"You seem to forget, Magister Frag, that the Omnitrix is mine to do with however I see fit. Giving the Omnitrix to Marcus was the best thing. He has what it takes to be a hero." Azmuth said.

"And you think there isn't Plumber on this base that wouldn't give their life to save the world?"

Azmuth paused in silence. "Give him time and he will prove himself to you."

Magister Frag thought about it. "Hm. Alright, Azmuth. I'll give him a chance to prove himself, but only because of everything you've done for this planet." Magister Frag goes to the door and opens it, he looks back and says,"Tell your boy he has twenty minutes to get ready."

Marcus is walking to an arena where the Plumbers train. Azmuth was on his shoulder giving him advice. "You're going to do fine I have every hope that you will defeat this Plumber. Just remember, we want to prove to these guys that you are worthy of the Omnitrix."

"Don't worry. I've got this." Marcus said. Azmuth jumped off his shoulder and ran off into the stands. Marcus walked on into the center of the fighting arena. A door opened to his left and out came a looming alien. He was about ten feet tall and three feet wide. His skin was purple, his eyes were yellow, and his face was human-like. He was wearing a Plumbers uniform.

"Amos will crush human!" the alien bellowed.

"Yeah. Not gonna happen." Marcus activated the Omnitrix and slammed down on the dial. "Brainstorm!" Marcus yelled. He now resembled a giant crab. His skin was orange and he had two pincers on each hand. "My my. It appears as though my intelligence has increased ten-fold! With this form I will be able to defeat you, for I am an intelligently superior species. Now face my lighting you savage!" Brainstorm's head plates opened, revealing his brain, and fired an electric bolt from it. The lighting hit Amos and he stumbled backwards, but quickly collected himself and charged Brainstorm. Brainstorm fired another bolt of lightning from his brain. Accept this one encircled Amos, lifting him off the ground.

"What's going on?" cried Amos in frustration.

"Silly being. My brain power is so extensive that it grants me the ability of telekinesis." Brainstorm threw Amos into a wall. Amos got up and shouted,"Puny crab! It will take more than that to defeat Amos!"

"Indeed, it would appear so. I'll have to immobilize you by launching an electrical attack at cerebral cortex." Brainstorm concluded.

"Uh. No more big words!" Amos charged Brainstorm, raising his fist high. Brainstorm fired a bolt of lightning at Amos. The bolt hit him in the forehead and he toppled over temporarily paralyzed.

"That, my dear ruffian, was I believe my victory." Brainstorm retorted. The other Plumbers cheered. Azmuth smiled up in the stands next to Magister Frag. Brainstorm reverted back into Marcus. Azmuth came to him on Frag's shoulder.

"Congratulations, Marcus. Good thinking, using brain over brawn." Azmuth complemented.

"Actually, I meant to go Humungousaur." Marcus admitted.

"Well that doesn't matter now. Magister Frag it looks like he proved himself worthy. May we return to Earth?" Azmuth asked. But before Frag could reply an explosion was heard and the whole base shook. An alarm started wailing. Plumbers surrounding the arena ran towards the disturbance. Magister Frag took off with Azmuth hanging onto his shoulder. Marcus ran after Frag.

"What's going on?" Marcus asked the Magister.

"Stability problem. Somebody activated the base's emergency release." Magister Frag replied.

"What does that mean?" Marcus questioned.

"This base has a switch that can cause the base to eject from the moon. We have it if somebody tries to destroy the moon or the base."

"So what's the problem? Can't we just turn it back on and stay put?"

"The problem is according to these scanners, the return engines are on the fritz. We can't come back!"

"Oh. That is a problem."

Marcus, Azmuth, and Magister Frag arrived at the ejection bay. A young alien Plumber that looked like peacock ran over and said,"Magister Frag, sir. The engines are down. What do we do?"

The Magister started thinking. He took to long to come up with something so Azmuth came forward with an idea. "I'll take a team with me to help repair the engines. Marcus, you go outside and hold down base as long as you can." Marcus nodded and headed for the outside bay.

"Azmuth! What are you doing? You can't let that kid go out there!" Magister Frag objected.

"I'm sorry, Frag but he is the only one that can keep the base on the moon. At least for a little while anyway." Azmuth jumped off Frag's shoulder and went with a group of Plumbers to get suited up for the task. Marcus got to exit bay and before he opened the doors to get outside he activated the Omnitrix and slammed down the dial. "Humungousaur!"

Humungousaur pressed the button that opens the doors and walked out onto the moon. He turned around to see the base was already 50 feet off the ground. He ran over and grew to his maximum size. He grabbed the base by some cables that held it to the ground. He pulled with all his strength and managed to pull the base back down some, but it wouldn't stay that way for long. Meanwhile, Azmuth and three Plumbers flew to the engines with jet-packs. Azmuth crawled inside one of the two engines and began working away on it. Fixing all the damaged parts.

Humungousaur strained to keep hold of the base, but it was starting to get away from him and he was running out of breath. '_Where the heck are those engines!' _he thought to himself.

Azmuth finished the first engine and flew to the second one and began working on it. He then felt a massive jolt and he knew Humungousaur was having some trouble. '_Come on, Marcus. Just hang in there.'_

Humungousaur felt himself get woozy from loss of oxygen to the brain. He tried to hang on but he couldn't. He let go of the base and he fell unconscious. The base slowly floated away from the ground. Suddenly, the engines kicked in and the base started to come back to the moon. It landed and a cargo ship with Azmuth and his team on it came and picked up the half-dead Humungousaur. They loaded him in and Azmuth pressed the Omnitrix on Humungousaur's chest. He reverted back into Marcus and someone put an oxygen mask over his mouth. The ship flew back to the base. Marcus got off feeling fine with Azmuth on his shoulder. A round of Plumber cheers erupted for Azmuth and Marcus. Magister Frag came up to Marcus and shook his hand. "Good work out there kid. Thanks to you and Azmuth the base is safe."

Then another alarm went off and a Plumber woman called the Magister over to her computer. "I wouldn't say we're out of the woods yet, sir. Look." She pointed to a blinking red light on her computer screen.

"The Null Void projector! Someone is tampering with it!" Magister ran towards the room with the Null Void projector. "Marcus, follow me!"

Marcus ran after the Magister. While running he asked Azmuth,"So what's a Null Void?"

"The Null Void is a dimension the Plumbers created to store their most dangerous convicts." Azmuth replied.

"A whole dimension just for criminals? Narly."

They arrived at the room. There was a bulky creature at the control board. The creature looked humanoid except for the two pillars sticking out of it's back. In fact, looked like Frankenstein's monster. "Magister Frag. So good to see you again." it replied.

"Dr. Henry! How did you get on this base?" Magister Frag demanded.

"None of your business!"

"What are you doing?" questioned Frag.

"I'm going to blow this base up by destroying what keeps this Null Void projector stable. Then I will have my revenge on you!" The monster pressed a button and stepped in front of the projector.

"Is revenge on me so important to you that you would endanger all the lives on this ship?"

"Nothing would stop me from killing you."

"So wait. Did you sabotage the engines?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, human. While everyone was watching your fight I snuck out and broke the engines. Then I snuck back in and dealt with the Null Void projector while everyone tended to the engines."

"Wow. You're an overachiever aren't you?" Marcus asked.

"Marcus be careful." Azmuth warned.

"It's okay, Azmuth I've got this." Marcus activated the Omnitrix and slammed down the dial. "Heatblast!" Heatblast fired a stream of fire at the ground and rocketed at Dr. Henry. He tackled him and they both fell through the active Null Void portal.

"Marcus! No!" Azmuth shouted. Magister Frag ran over to the controls and shut off the portal.

Magister Frag said,"Explosion diverted."

"But now the machine is fried and Marcus is lost in the Null Void." Azmuth said.

**Alright. I hope everyone liked this chapter. Brainstorm looks like he did in Alien Force. That Dr. Henry guy, if you guessed, it is based on Dr. Vicktor from one of the original Ben10 episodes. He is a Transylian from the planet Anur Transyl. He looks just like Dr. Vicktor except both of his eyes are of equal height. Tune-in next time for when Marcus tries to survive in the Null Void!**


	9. Chapter 9: Voided

Chapter 9: Voided

**Hello, everyone! Here is the latest chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ben 10 franchise.**

Heatblast and Dr. Henry fell through a hole in the sky and landed on a floating rock. The land around them was broken. THe sky was blood-red and had blotched of yellow and orange. Rocks floated around the sky. They served the only land in the entire Null Void. Heatblast stood up and rubbed his head. "Ow. Uh, where are we?" he mumbled.

Dr. Henry tackled him and pinned him up a against a boulder with one hand. "You fool! You've trapped us in the Null Void!" Dr. Henry punched Heatblast in the gut. Then he threw him on the ground and kicked him across the floating rock that served as their platform. Heatblast was on the edge of the rock. Dr. Henry loomed over him and reeled back his foot getting ready to kick Heatblast off the rock. At the last second Heatblast unleashed a heat wave, knocking Dr. Henry back a bit. Heatblast got up and started throwing fireballs at Dr. Henry. Dr. Henry, though, ran through the fireballs completely unfazed. Dr. Henry then swung at Heatblast who launched himself off the ground and landed behind Dr. Henry. He punched Dr. Henry in the kidney with a fiery fist, but Dr. Henry just took the attack and swung around, striking Heatblast in the face. Heatblast went sprawling. Dr. Henry picked Heatblast off the ground and held him by the throat, then he punched him in the face repeatedly. Then Dr. Henry held Heatblast up high by the throat and said,"You are weak. I am not a robot. I am not a mindless creature. And I am not some ignorant street thug. I am an intelligent being. Plus, I'm stronger than you."

"How do you know that stuff about me?" Heatblast asked weakly.

"While hacking into the computers on the Plumber base I came across your file and read it. But, what I see here before me is a worthless, stupid, and weak human."

"Grrr. I will beat you!"

"Not if your dead." Then two pillars emerged from Dr. Henry's back and they charged up with purple electricity. The electricity traveled down the pillars and up his arm electrocuting Heatblast. Heatblast let out a painful scream. Dr. Henry was about to finish the job when he heard a screech in the distance. He ceased the electrocution and dropped Heatblast. Dr. Henry turned around and saw faint shadows of monsters flying towards him. "Null Guardians. I must flee. Let them take care of the boy." Dr. Henry jumped off the rock and landed on another one and went on from there.

Heatblast sat up. "Uhhhh. I don't feel so hot." he said groggy like. Then he fell back and reverted to Marcus. He lay unconscious. In a cave on the rock next to his to shadows were arguing.

"Hurry up and grab him before the Null Guardians get to him!" shouted the one on the left.

"Why should we help him? He could be in here for a reason." argued the one on the right.

"Did you listen to the conversation he had with that Transylian? He is clearly a good guy! Just go grab him!"

"Fine."

Marcus woke up in a small room. He was laying on a hay stuffed bed. He sat up and felt and immediate pain on both his face and stomach. He also felt a little numb all over his body. He stood up any and walked to door a little small for him. He crouched, braving through the pain, and walked out into a living room area, where a small blue creature with big egg-shaped and brown hair put up in ponytails sat playing with a rag doll. She looked up and saw Marcus. "Hey." Marcus greeted her. She screamed and ran outside. Marcus stood there holding his side waiting for someone to come tell him what is going on.

A taller blue creature walked in and greeted Marcus. "Hello. I am Jerald. This is my daughter, Cindy."

"I'm Marcus. Where am I?"

"Well Marcus, you're in a village known as Nullberg. You are in my house, on my farm. Me and my friend, Crutch, brought you here."

"Nullberg? I thought the Null Void was a prison dimension."

"It is, but the we, the citizens of Nullberg are the decendents of the criminals that used to be here. We were never removed from this waste land so we made it our home. There is a prison here, though."

Marcus looks around the room and sees the house is made of wood. The couch and beds are stuffed with hay. No technology anywhere. He trudges to a window and looks outside. The village was also of similar design. Different alien species were walking around living their lives and carrying on. "It's so primitive here." Marcus said.

"We do not have the luxury of technology for we have little to no communication with the outside world. So we are forced to use methods like farming." said Jerald.

"Sorry to hear that."

"It is ok. We find that..." all of a sudden Crutch barges through the door.

"Jerald! The Transylian is attacking! I told you bringing the human here was a terrible idea!" shouted Crutch.

"He can't be here for me. He shouldn't even know I'm here." Marcus somewhat runs back to the window and looks out. He sees Dr. Henry rampaging in the street. Throwing barrels and villagers. He was shouting,"You villagers are useless! How can I make a Null Void projector if all you have is wood and a poor substitute for steel?!"

Marcus turns back to the small blue aliens and says,"He's looking for parts so he can make a Null Void projector."

"He won't find anything here." said Jerald.

"Yeah, but he'll tear this place apart in the hopes he can find something useful." Marcus activates the Omnitrix.

"Wait! You can't fight him. You are to injured." exclaimed Jerald.

"If I don't fight him he'll destroy your village. I'm the one that brought him here. I won't let the destruction of your people rest on my conscience." Marcus walks outside and slams down on the dial. "Chromastone!"

The shout caught Dr. Henry's attention. "So, you live. How unfortunate... for you."

"Sorry, doc, but I won't let you destroy this village." Chromastone said with his fists on his hips.

"You can't stop me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes!" Dr. Henry fires a blast purple lightning at Chromastone. Chromastone stands there and absorbs the electricity. Chromastone raises his arms and unleashes an ultraviolet laser. The beam hits Dr. Henry and sends him flying backwards, he lands hard on his back. He gets up and says,"It appears my electrical attacks will not effect this form. Fine. Then will destroy you with my bare hands!"

Dr. Henry and Chromastone charged at each other. Chromastone ducked under Dr. Henry's incoming fist and uppercutted him in the face. Dr. Henry stepped back but quickly gained composure. Chromastone Kicked at him, but the foot was caught and he was thrown into a butcher's shop. A second later, Chromastone emerged from the broken wood. "Be lucky that this form is very resilient, because otherwise you'd be dead now." Dr. Henry snided.

"That's one of the perks of having a silicon body. I can take a hit." repleid Chromastone.

Quicker than Chromastone could react, Dr. Henry planted his fist into Chromastone's stomach and knead him in the face, then threw him down the road.

"But how many hits can you take?" asked Dr. Henry evilly.

Chromastone stood up and ran at Dr. Henry. He dodged a punch from the Transylian and delivered a punch to his face. He dodged another punch and kicked Dr. Henry in the crotch. Dr. Henry hunched over from the pain and was met with Chromastone's knee. Dr. Henry straightened back up and grabbed Chromastone by the shoulders. He lifted him off the ground and started to squeeze hard. Chromastone cried out in pain. "I will not make the mistake of leaving you behind this time. I will make sure that you are crushed!" Dr. Henry said.

Chromastone's body glowed multi-colors and he unleashed a shockwave of ultraviolet energy. Dr. Henry dropped Chromastone and was blown back into a building. Chromastone fell to a knee. '_Damn! That was all the power I had left to project. I need to find a way to finish this.' _Chromastone thought.

Then, just as Dr. Henry climbed out of the hole he left in the building, an ear-piercing screech was heard. Chromastone and Dr. Henry looked to the sky. They saw white monster flying towards them. There were about seven of them. The monsters had tentacles on their lower half and they had bat wings. They had no eyes on their face, only a snarling mouth filled with sharp teeth. "What are those things?" Chromastone asked.

"Null Guardians. They protect this dimension." Dr. Henry replied.

"Why do they look like they don't want to welcome us?"

"They think we are criminals. They are going to either bring us in or kill us."

The Null Guardians swoop down and tangle Chromastone and Dr. Henry with their tentacles. Then they carry them away. "Ugh! Why do you not struggle , human?" Dr. Henry asked while trying to free himself of the monster's grip.

"Because, they are taking us to the prison. There we will meet Plumbers and they will arrest you and get me back home." Chromastone replied, his arms crossed.

"I do not intend to be arrested." Dr. Henry takes hold of some tentacles and releases electricity into the Guardian. The Guardian let's go of Dr. Henry and he falls to a rock.

"No!" Chromastone grabbed a tentacle and climbed up it. He got to the Null Guardians face and punched it until it let go. Chromastone fell to the same rock Dr. Henry landed on.

Dr. Henry turned to see and Chromastone. "You can try all you want, human, but that form will not defeat me."

"You're right," Chromastone reverts,"but I have more options." Marcus is about to activate the Omnitrix when a portal opens in front of him. He saw Azmuth's face. Magister Frag was there too.

"Marcus! Quickly jump through the portal!" Azmuth shouted. Marcus didn't hesitate. He leapt through the portal and landed in the Null Void room next to Azmuth. "Marcus, thank heaven you're alright!" Azmuth exclaimed. "Frag, deactivate the portal now!"

"I'm trying, but the system is still on the fritz! I can't close it!" Magister Frag cried. Then Marcus saw Dr. Henry walking towards the portal. Marcus stood up and activated the Omnitrix.

"If you can't close it, I will." He slammed down on the dial and transformed into a short brown-green alien with buds sprouting from the back of his head. "Upchuck!"

Upchuck extended the four tongues in his mouth and wrapped them around the control panel. He pulled with all his might and lifted the control panel of the floor and then pulled it into his mouth. He swallowed it and his stomach glowed green. Just before the portal closed completely Upchuck spat out a glowing green spit ball at Dr. Henry. The ball exploded and sent Dr. Henry flying backwards. Then the portal closed. Upchuck sat down, exasperated, and reverted back into Marcus. "Whew!"

Magister Frag ran over and kneeled next Marcus. "You ok, son?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine, but what about the villagers? Dr. Henry is going to go back and kill them."

"Don't worry about them, Marcus. We managed to contact the Plumbers that run the prison in the Null Void. We told them to arrest a Transylian and to use any force necessary." Magister Frag said.

"I hope they can handle him." Marcus said.

"You stay here. I'm going to get you a ride home." Magister Frag ran out of the room.

Azmuth looked at Marcus's face and asked,"Are you ok? You look a little shaken."

"I am. That guy was tough. He took every hit I managed to land on him. The ones that sent him flying didn't do anything. He just got right back up. He would've killed me. I was just a little scared, that's all."

"Alright, Marcus. Let's go home." Azmuth walked out of the room with Marcus close behind.

Before the boarded the ship that would take them home, Magister Frag stopped Marcus and gave him a badge that had the same symbol as the Omnitrix. "Here. It's a Plumbers badge."

"Does this mean..."

"Yes. You are an official Plumber."

"Sweet!" Then all the Plumbers, including Magister Frag, saluted Marcus. Marcus saluted back and he and Azmuth boarded the ship and headed back to Earth.

"Oh crap! What am I going to tell my mom? I've been gone for five hours! She is going to kill me!" cried Marcus.

**Hope everyone liked this chapter. I look forward to writing more. By the way, Upchuck looks like he does in Alien Force. The brown-green colored one. It looks like camouflage kinda. Well, bye and don't forget to tune-in next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Undersea Siege

Chapter 10: Undersea Siege

**Hello, everyone! This is the chapter that Marcus's tenth alien will be unveiled! I hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ben 10 franchise.**

Marcus was walking through the hallways at Bellwood High, on his way to his next class, when his girlfriend, Natalie, stopped him. "Hey, hero." She said.

"Hey, babe." Marcus said and they kissed.

"Do you have any plans this weekend?" Natalie asked.

"No. Why? Do you want to do something?"

"Well, some guys on the track team are hosting a party at the lake and was wondering if you would come to it with me?"

"You know I don't like going to parties. I don't have good people skills."

"Oh please! How are people supposed to get to know you if all you do is avoid them? Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Ok. I'll go for you. But I just know something bad is going to happen though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, lately it seems trouble follows me where ever I go."

"Nothing bad is going to happen I promise."

"Fine. Whatever. I got to go. See you later." They hug and they go to their separate classes.

The following Friday Marcus meets with Azmuth in the warehouse. Azmuth, as usual, is monitoring his computer for any signs of the Magnus Comedenti. Marcus walks into the building and walks to his mentor. "Hey, Azmuth. Any signs of the Magnus Comedenti?"

"Not yet. But I can feel its presence. It will come into view soon enough."

"Cool."

"What's on your mind?"

"Well, I'm going to this party with Natalie."

"Good."

"Yeah, but its a lake party. I'll have to swim."

"So?"

"I'm a little self-conscious. I'm afraid I'll be made fun of by the other kids who probably have a better body than mine. Plus, it's the first time Natalie will ever see me without a shirt. She might not like what she sees."

"Don't worry about that, Marcus. The one thing you should not do when around other people is to not care what they think. If they laugh then forget about them. At least then you'll know not to be friends with them."

"Well, I still don't like the idea, but I'll go anyway. I just hope I'm welcome." Marcus leaves the warehouse and heads home to get ready for the party.

Later, Marcus flies to the lake as an invisible Big Chill. Down below he sees light orbs illuminating the spot for the party. The spot was right an open space right next to the lake and it was surrounded by trees. There were about fifty teenagers down there dancing and chatting among themselves. Humans and aliens alike. Big Chill flew down behind a tree and changed back into Marcus. Marcus was wearing black and green swim trunks and a black t-shirt. He was also wearing his black Nike tennis-shoes. He spotted Natalie talking with her girl-friends and walked over to greet her.

"Hey." he said while trying to avoid contact with her friends.

"Oh, hey babe! Girls this is my boyfriend, Marcus." Natalie introduced Marcus to her friends.

"Nice to meet you, Marcus. So what sport do you play?" One girl asked.

"I don't really play sports."

"Oh..."

Marcus was feeling out-of-place already. He knew he didn't fit in with Natalie's crowd. He wanted to leave, but he couldn't just leave Natalie. Across the open space near the food table, a group of football players were talking to each other. "Look, Stan. Its Natalie's new boyfriend." One of the player's point at Marcus.

"No way. That's her new boyfriend? God she must be desperate." Stan said.

"Maybe this is your chance to steal her back." another player said.

"Dude. Look at that wimp. If I get her back it won't be stealing." Stan said. Stan walks over to the lake and calls to Natalie,"Hey, Natalie! Want to go swimming?"

Natalie and Marcus turn around, along with the other girls, who began to giggle. "Not with you!" Natalie called back.

"Oh don't be like that! Come on, ladies!" Stan takes off his shirt to show his well toned abs. Then he walks into the lake. Natalie's friends follow Stan into the water. One of the girls says,"Come on, Nat. Let's go swimming."

"Ugh. Fine. Do you want to go swimming?" She asks Marcus.

Feeling a sense of jealousy, Marcus couldn't say no, especially with that Stan guy around his girlfriend. "Sure."

"Ok." Natalie takes off her top and shorts to show a flowered bikini. She walks into the lake as far away from Stan as possible. But Marcus lingers before he goes in. He is suddenly hit with a wave of self-doubt. '_Oh no. I don't have abs! Natalie is going to be repulsed by me! Then she'll go running back to that creep, Stan. No. Remember what Azmuth said. Don't care what they think. Whew. Ok. Let's do this.'_

Before Marcus removes his shirt a massive monster emerges from the water. It came up so fast that it propelled the swimmers out of the water. "Natalie!"

He ran over to her and saw that she went unconscious from the impact with the ground. Then he looked upon the monster. It had green scales, blue eyes, two tentacles protruding from the sides of its mouth, and it had two arms and two legs. It was about 30 feet long and ten feet high. It moved onto shore and started smashing things like the light orbs and the snack table. It reached out with its tentacles and grabbed onto a teenagers hover car and started shaking it. Marcus pulled Natalie behind a tree and checked to see if the coast was clear, then he activated the Omnitrix and slammed down the dial. "Humungousaur!"

Humungousaur ran out of the trees and charged the sea monster. He tackled it and caused it to drop the hover car. "Sorry, bud, but no party crashes." Humungousaur said and tried to punch the monster, but the monster grabbed Humungousaur's arm with one of its tentacles and then grabbed the other arm and pulled Humungousaur into the lake and started swimming at high speeds dragging Marcus behind. The monster dragged the alien hero to the bottom of the lake. Humungousaur was running out of breath, so he grabbed the tentacle on his right arm and bit it. The monster cried out in pain and released Humungousaur. It swam away in the darkness of the lake. Humungousaur swam back to the surface and breathed in the sweet air, he then swam back to the shore and swam away from the party crowd. He reverted back into human form and climbed to shore. He found his way back to crowd. He went back to the tree where he left Natalie, but she was not there. He looked around for his girlfriend and saw that she was in the arms of Stan. Marcus trudged to where Stan was holding his girlfriend. When Marcus arrived Natalie woke up and asked Stan,"What happened?"

"A Krakken came out of the water and attacked us. Its ok. I saved you." Stan said.

Marcus looked at him coldly. Stan looked at Marcus and smirked. Marcus was about to object, but then changed the subject. "Who's car is that?"

"Mine." Stan said nervously.

"That's weird." Marcus said.

"What?" Stan asked.

"From the trail of destruction, it looks like the, um, what did you call it?"

"The Krakken."

"Right. The Krakken. It seems like the Krakken made a bee line straight for your car. Why is that?"

"I don't know. Just bad luck, I guess."

"Right. Come on, Natalie."

Marcus lifted Natalie away from Stan and they walked to the edge of the open space. "I think Stan is hiding something." Marcus whispered.

"Like what?" Natalie asked curiously.

"Something to do with that monster. Something in his car."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, he called that thing by a name and he tensed up when I asked about the car. There is something in his car that thing wants. I need to find out, but first I'm taking you home." Marcus and Natalie walk in the direction of town. Then a football player comes out from behind a tree and runs to Stan.

"He knows something's up. What do we do?" the player asked.

"We get him and make sure he doesn't spill his guts. After that, we come back here and get the rest of the eggs. And who knows, maybe that loser will make a good lake monster treat." Stan responds. "But first, help me with my car." Stan and his buddy start trying to lift the car off its side.

Marcus is walking home. He just dropped off Natalie and was heading home when he was suddenly jumped by three guys dressed in black. Marcus tried to reach for the Omnitrix but he couldn't reach. The guys threw him into the backseat of a busted up hover car and they drove off. Marcus stopped fighting when he heard Stan's voice. "Stop struggling, Wilcox."

"What are you doing?" Marcus demanded.

"We're going to feed you to that monster."

"Why?!"

"Because you're too suspicious. I can't have you messing with my plans."

"So you are behind this! What did you do to piss off a Krakken?"

"We stole one of its eggs earlier today. We found the nest in an underwater cave. We're going back for the second one tonight. With those eggs I can make some serious cash. I know an alien that would pay taydenite for the eggs."

"You can't take those eggs. They belong to the Krakken." Marcus said. The hover car was driving over a bridge that went over the lake. When the car was half way over the Krakken jumped out of the water and landed on the bridge. The hover car halted to stop and the teenagers got out. The football players, who removed their black clothes to show scuba gear, jumped off the bridge and into the lake. The Krakken began trying to get to the egg inside the car. Marcus didn't help he knew if he did then the Krakken would return to its nest and find the guys there stealing the second egg. He had to get them out and save the egg.

Marcus activated the Omnitrix and scrolled through the aliens. "Hm. Which one do I use for underwater?" He stops on one. "How about the alien that looks like a giant fish." He slammed down on the dial and transformed into a humanoid fish alien. It had a light bulb on its head, razor-sharp teeth, claws, and he was wearing a black loincloth. "Ripjaws!"

Ripjaws dived over the side of the bridge and left the Krakken behind. When he hit the water his legs morphed into a tail. With the power of the tail he swam around very fast. He eventually found a cave and went inside. Inside he could see lights moving over a seaweed nest. Then he saw the guys sliding a giant egg into a net-bag. Ripjaws swam over to them and snagged the egg away. He ripped open the bag with his claws and placed the egg back in the nest. He turned around in time to see a an electric harpoon coming towards him. He dodged and swam at the shooter. Ripjaws got close and chomped down on the shooter's gun. The gun split into pieces and the shooter swam out of the cave. Two of the four football players came at Ripjaws and tried to punch him, but he caught one fist and swung the player at the other puncher. They realised they were outmatched so they swam away.

The only one left was Stan. Ripjaws looked at him and barred his teeth. Stan swam for the exit, but was stopped by the Krakken. The monster looked at Stan with an angry expression and opened her mouth ready to take a bite out of him when Ripjaws swam in front of Stan and the Krakken closed its mouth. Ripjaws and Krakken exchanged looks and an understanding passed between them. Ripjaws grabbed Stan and swam to the surface. The Krakken returned to its cave so it could care for its eggs. Ripjaws resurfaced and swam to shore. His tail morphed back into legs and he walked on the land carrying Stan over his shoulder. He threw Stan down and said,"Beat it."

"Wh-who are?" asked a frightened Stan.

"Name's Ripjaws. And if I ever catch you coming around here messing with that Krakken or those eggs, I'll be the sea monster you have to worry about. Now leave or I'll throw you back."

Stan scrambled to his feet and ran into the woods. He was heading back to the bridge to get his car. Only when he gets there he'll find his car torn to shreds, courtesy of the Krakken. When Stan was out of sight Ripjaws reverted back into Marcus and he went home. "Man, I'm partied out."

**And there you have it folks! The tenth alien has been revealed! Ripjaws looks like he does in Ultimate Alien. I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed by the choice of aliens. But now that the first ten is out there I will now take suggestions on the aliens Marcus will get in the future. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to tune-in next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: New Friend?

Chapter 11: New Friend?

**Hello, everyone! New chapter time! Been a couple of days because I had tests, but now I have the time to get this new chapter out. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ben 10 franchise.**

Marcus is walking home from school when he hears a cry for help. He drops his backpack and hurries to the source of the cry. He runs around a dumpster and finds himself in an alleyway. Then he sees a fat rhino-looking creature holding a small blue alien by the foot. The rhino alien was shaking the other one furiously. The rhino alien shouted,"Give me my money, Tartic!"

"I told you! I don't have it! Oh please! Someone help me!" Tartic screamed. Marcus pulled back behind the dumpster and activated the Omnitrix.

"Alright. Let's go, Humungousaur." He slaps down on the watch and the rhino alien notices a flash of green light behind him. He drops Tartic and walks to the dumpster. Suddenly, Spidermonkey jumps out from behind the dumpster and uppercuts the rhino alien and lands on the ground behind him. "Spidermonkey? Oh well. I can make this work."

The rhino alien turns around and says,"Back off, Arachnichimp or I will crush you! Now leave!"

"Um... no." Spidermonkey said. Then he shoots a ball of web in the rhino alien's face, blinding him. Spidermonkey runs at the alien and jumps. He lands several kicks before the rhino alien reacts and swats Spidermonkey aside. Spidermonkey slams into a wall and falls to the ground. The rhino alien pulls the web off of his face and walks to the gasping hero.

"You should have run while you had the chance. Now you die!" the rhino alien draws back his left fist, preparing to kill Spidermonkey with one mighty blow, but Spidermonkey runs underneath his legs, avoiding the tremendous punch. The rhino alien turns around and charges Spidermonkey, horn first. Spidermonkey jumps up and sticks to the alley wall. The rhino alien rammed into the wall, breaking it. Then he grabbed the wall and pulled it from the building. Spidermonkey was thrown off and he fell on the ground. Before he get up the debris from the wall fell on top of him, pinning him down.

The rhino alien walked over to the dumpster and picked it up. Then he walked to Spidermonkey, whose head was sticking out of the rubble.

"Now I will crush you!" said the rhino alien. Then a swishing sound was heard and the rhino alien twitched. He dropped the dumpster and fell forwards, revealing many black and gray spikes sticking out of his back, then he started snoring, indicating that he was asleep.

"What the...?" Spidermonkey uttered.

"That was a close call, eh?" Spidermonkey looked away from the rhino alien and saw a gray rat-like alien in a brown leather jacket and black pants walking towards him.

"Who are you?" asked Spidermonkey.

"Name's Argit. You?"

"Uh. Spidermonkey."

"No. Your real name."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw you change. It's ok. I was a friend of Ben Tennyson."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Here. Let me help you." Argit pushed away some bricks and pulled Spidermonkey from the debris. Spidermonkey reverts back into Marcus.

"My name's Marcus. And thanks for the save."

"No problem."

"Do you know who this guy is?"

"Yeah. His name is Charge. He's a loan shark. He was probably roughing that blue guy up for some borrowed cash. So, you got the Omnitrix?"

"Yeah. Gift from Azmuth."

"Cool. Azmuth and I go way back."

"Alright well, thanks again." Marcus turns to leave the alley and return to dropped backpack. Argit calls after him.

"Hey, why don't we hang out some time?"

"Um. Sure. When?"

"How about tonight? You can come with me to party."

"Uh. Yeah. Ok."

"Cool. I'll meet you at Alien Joe's Bar. 10:00."

"I'll see you there." Marcus lifts his bag over his shoulder and walks down the sidewalk to his house. Argit walks back into the alleyway and pulls a cellphone out of his jacket pocket. He dials a number and waits for an answer.

Then someone picks up the phone and says,"How did it go?"

"Good. Are you ready for the party?" Argit asks.

"Yes. Just make sure that you get the location of Azmuth's whereabouts from him before you decide to start the party."

"He he. No promises."

"How's Charge doing?"

"Meh. He's snooze."

"Will he be ready for tonight?"

"Maybe. Bye." Argit hangs up and scurries out of the alleyway.

That night, Marcus is waiting at bar Argit told him to meet him at. Marcus had waited for 10 minutes and was about to leave when he heard someone say his name. "Glad you could make it."

Marcus turns around to see Argit emerge from the shadows. "I was starting to think you wouldn't come." Marcus said.

"I was a little busy getting here."

"Whatever. Let's head in side." Argit grabs Marcus's shoulder.

"Hold on, man. This is an alien only bar. If the dudes in here see you they'll tear you apart. You should change."

"Good idea." Marcus hides behind the corner of the building and activates the Omnitrix. Argit sees a green flash come from the corner and then sees Eye Guy walk out.

"Not bad. Now let's go." Argit and Eye Guy walk into the bar. Eye Guy gets a good look of the bar and sees all kinds of aliens raving. Alot of them were at the bar getting drinks. Argit and Eye Guy made their way to a table and sat down.

"Seems like a cool place." Eye Guy said over the loud music.

"Meh. It's OK. So, Marcus, how old are you?" Argit asked.

"15. You?"

"72."

"What?! You don't look a day over twenty-five!" Eye Guy said astounded.

"I don't age like humans do. In fact, the only way I'll be dying anytime is if somebody has a big enough grudge against me."

"You seem like a cool guy."

"Thanks. Now tell me. What has Azmuth been up to other than handing out Omnitrixes?"

"Well, I'm helping him try to find this planet eater called the Magnus Comedenti."

"A planet eater, eh? Coming to Earth?"

"Yep. I'm going to stop when it gets here."

"Yeah. I bet. So where is Azmuth hanging out?"

"He's down at..."

"ARGIT!" someone bellowed. The music cut off and every turned to see who it was. Eye Guy didn't even have to turn around. He could already see who it was. It was Charge. "I'm gonna rip you apart for doing what you did to me today!"

Charge charged at them and Eye Guy flipped over him and fired two eye blast in mid-air. Charge was forced into the table they were sitting at. Argit kicked him in the face and shouted angrily,"You idiot! You came out to early!"

"What are you talking about, Argit?" Eye Guy gave him a questioning look.

"Um... Oh nothing. It's just... um... Oh forget it!" Argit crouched down and the prickles on his back scattered across the hitting everyone in the room except Charge. Eye Guy had three spikes in him. Miraculously, none of them hit his eyes.

"Uhhhhh. I feel woozy. Ugh." Eye Guy falls backwards and reverts back into Marcus. Charge and Argit walk to the now sleeping body. Charge picks him up and the they leave the bar.

Marcus wakes up in a rundown apartment building sitting in a chair. His hands were bound behind his back by a pair of energy cuffs. "Hey! What's going on?" he screamed.

Argit and Charge walk up behind him and make their way to the front of him. Charge stands with his arms crossed and Argit sticks his hands in his pockets. "Argit, you bastard! What is going on?" Marcus demanded.

"I believe I can answer that." said a voice from the shadows in behind Argit and Charge. A light turns on showing a human sized alien with purple skin sitting in a chair. He was wearing a brown suit and tie. "We have brought you here to question you then kill you."

"What?!"

"Well, it wouldn't have been this rushed if these two hadn't screwed up the plan." the purple alien gestures to Argit and Charge.

"Hey it wasn't my fault! Dumbass, over there is the one that screwed it up." Argit exclaimed.

"I said I was sorry." said Charge.

"Shut up! I don't care whose fault it is!" the purple skinned alien shouted.

"Who are you?" asked Marcus.

"I am Bellitor. A local mob boss around here."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because some monster offered me a fortune if a got you and that old bag Azmuth killed."

"The Magnus Comedenti."

"That's the one. Anyway, the plan was for Argit here to become your pal so we could find Azmuth. After we finished off the Galvan we were gonna get you, but now it seems like we'll have to get you first then the old man. But you have to tell us where he is."

"Not gonna happen." Marcus started fiddling with the Omnitrix.

"Um, I think it is. Because if you don't want your skull broken open, I suggest you tell us where he is." Bellitor threatened.

"I suggest you let me go or things will get uglier than Charge's face." Charge grew furious and his white face got red.

"Ha ha! Sorry, smart ass. No sail." chuckled Bellitor.

"Oh well. I warned you." Marcus pushed down the activated dial on the watch and turned into Humungousaur, breaking out of the cuffs. His head hit the ceiling and he shouted,"Humungousaur!"

Charge charged forward, but Humungousaur grabbed the horn on Charge's head and threw the rhino alien through a wall. Charge landed outside in an empty lot. Argit crouched down and prepared his spiked for launch. Humungousaur smacked the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. "Big Chill!"

The spikes fired, but Big Chill went intangible and the spikes went through his body. Big Chill went back to solid form and breathed a massive cloud of frost breath at Argit. When the fog cleared Argit was frozen solid. Charge ran back into the room and tackled Big Chill. Charge pinned Big Chill to the ground. "Now I've got you!" Charge said.

"Oh contrare." said Big Chill as he phased through the floor. He came back up behind Charge and smacked the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. "Brainstorm!"

Charge turned around and was met with a powerful lightning blast. Charge stumbled backwards then he was encased in an electric shield and was once again thrown outside. Brainstorm scuttled around to face the boss and was hit by a beam of blue energy. Bellitor was standing up holding his finger to his forehead. "What the deuce?" cried Brainstorm.

"Like it? That laser blast came from this gem on my forehead. When I press this button on the side of my head it goes off. See watch." Bellitor fires another beam at Brainstorm. Brainstorm raises a forcefield that blocks the attack. When the blast ceases Brainstorm lowers the shield and fires another blast of lightning. Bellitor dodges out of the way and Fires another beam. This time it hits Brainstorm. Brainstorm flies backwards.

Then Brainstorm stands up and smacks the Omnitrix symbol on his chest with one of his claws. "Chromastone!"

Bellitor fires another blast which Chromastone absorbs and fires his own blast back at Bellitor. Bellitor is hit and goes crashing into his chair. Chromastone walks over and sees that Bellitor is knocked out. Then Chromastone smacks the Omnitrix symbol. "Fasttrack!"

Fasttrack started to run out of the building and head to Azmuth's when he reverted back to Marcus. He tripped a bit and fell on his face. He stood up and said,"Hey! What happened?"

He tried activating the Omnitrix, but it wouldn't turn on. Then Azmuth teleported in front of Marcus. "I'll tell you what happened! You ran out the Omnitrix's battery!"

"Huh?"

"You transformed too much! That many transformations in a single session overloads the system! I felt the surge all the way at my warehouse!" Azmuth looks around at the damage and says,"What happened here?"

"It's getting more serious. The Magnus Comedenti isn't just sending people after me. It's sending people after you, too."

"Oh my. This is getting serious."

"Yeah. So please tell me you've got something."

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Great let's get outta here."

"You should contact the Plumbers."

"How?"

"The badge Magister Frag gave you can act as a communicator."

"Cool." Marcus takes the badge he received from his pocket and turns it on. "Attention Plumbers. This is Marcus Wilcox. I have three criminals here and I need someone to come and pick them up. Wilcox out."

"Good. Now let's leave." Azmuth says. Azmuth jumps up onto Marcus's arm and activates his teleporter. Then the two vanish. As soon as they left Bellitor wakes up and runs out of the building, leaving his employees to the authorities.

**Hope y'all enjoyed. I did. I'll still take suggestions for any additional aliens. I know it is a little too early to start talking about any new aliens. I mean Marcus won't get any new aliens at least after the fight with the Magnus Comedenti. By the way, for any one who saw the Ben 10,000 episode from the original series and you remember that rhino guy from the part where Ben and Gwen first get to the future. Charge looks like that guy but with out all the tech. Well, tune-in next time for more adventure!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Humungous Problem

Chapter 12: A Humongous Problem

**Hello, everyone! Here is another chapter in the Marcus Wilcox saga. Enjoy!**

"So show me what you got." Marcus told Azmuth as they teleported back into the warehouse. Azmuth jogged to the desk where the computer monitor is. He turned it on and pulled up a video. Marcus leaned over Azmuth and watched the video Azmuth played.

"Where does this take place?" Marcus asked.

"On Pluto 2." Azmuth responded.

The video played. Someone was holding the camera at a red child with blue horns. The child was playing with some Pluto toy. Then a shadow came over the picture. The camera aimed at the sky and they saw a large shadowed figure fly over the planet. It looked like an eclipse. The figure was not distinguishable because of that. It was definitely larger than the planet. Whoever was holding the camera ran after the figure so that it could stay under it and get good shots, but whoever was holding it fell down and the camera shot got cut off. Marcus leaned off of the table and breathed a worried sigh.

"Holy crap. That thing was huge. Who else has seen this video?" Marcus worried.

"No one. I found it and told the Plumbers about it. They blocked it from anyone else in this galaxy from seeing it." Azmuth responded.

"God. How am I supposed to fight that thing?!" Marcus screamed.

"Marcus. I know it seems impossible, but I have faith that you can stop it." Azmuth reassured.

"Azmuth, did you see that thing? I am a germ compared to that thing! I can't fight that thing!" Marcus stormed out of the warehouse.

"Marcus! Wait! Drat!" Azmuth called after Marcus.

Marcus stormed off into the desert to think about the future's events. "I can't believe he expects me to fight that thing!" Marcus said to himself. "Earth and possibly the rest of the universe is resting on my shoulders! I can't believe I agreed to that! I'm not ready for this."

He walked on further into the desert, contemplating what he was going to do. He thinks that taking on the responsibility of the Omnitrix was a huge mistake. Just as he was about to turn into Fasttrack and zoom off something crashed down in the ground right next to him. The impact sent him flying off his feet. When the smoke cleared Marcus could see a monster clad in black and gray clothes looming over him. It was about fifteen feet tall. Over its face was a black helmet that had a green screen in the shape of triangle, that acted as a seeing hole. The monster looked down at Marcus. It noticed the Omnitrix and pulled a hand blaster from his belt and aimed it at Marcus. The gigantic figure said,"Give me the Omnitrix."

Marcus stood back up and looked at the monster and said,"I wish I could, but I don't know how to get it off."

"Very well. Then I will have to take you back to my ship and remove it there." The monster then fired his laser. Marcus rolled out-of-the-way just as the ground he was standing on exploded. He activated the Omnitrix and slapped it down.

"Humongousaur!" Humongousaur ran at the monster and smacked the gun away. Then he tried to punch him which the armor clad monster easily dodged. "What's your problem? Why did you shoot me if wanted the Omnitrix?"

"It was a neutralizer! I was going to knock you out so you feel the pain of removing the watch. Now will you come peacefully?" The monster asked.

Humongousaur pondered what he should do. "No. I'll keep the watch. I have to keep it or the world be destroyed. Sorry, but you'll have to go back to where ever it is you came from."

"Sorry, but I can't leave until I have it. My employer won't let me." The monster told Marcus. "I'll have to take it from you."

Then the monster charged Humongousaur. Humongousaur tried to get the guy away with a swift punch, but the alien was swifter. He ducked down and tackled Humongousaur to the ground. Then Humongousaur tried to defend himself from the massive blows he was receiving from this obviously taller and buffer creature. Then Humongousaur grew to his full size and flicked the alien from him. "Ha! Now looks like you're the little guy!" Humongousaur boasted.

"Ignorant Earthling. Of all aliens you could have chosen for the task of fighting me you choose the one that gives you a clear disadvantage." The black and gray covered alien scolded.

Humongousaur scratched his head and said,"Well explain, because its not so clear to me."

Then the black helmet covering the alien's face retracted into the suit he was wearing and revealed a face similar to Humongousaur's. Then the alien grew to his largest size and once again towered over Humongousaur. "You're a... a..." Humongousaur stammered.

"A Vaxasaurian. And because of my experience being this species I clearly have the advantage."

While Humungousaur was trying to overcome the shock the Vaxasaurian punced him in the face, sweeped his legs out from underneath him, and finally stomped him in the face knocking him out and causing him to revert. The Vaxasaurian returned to his normal size and picked up the human. "Too easy." he said to himself.

Then the Vaxasaurian pressed a button on his chest and the teleported onto a ship orbiting Earth.

When Marcus woke up he noticed that he was locked up in a big metal ring, where the Omnitrix was locked up in a metal cylinder and his other hand and feet were trapped in mini energy fields. He struggled to move but to no avail. He saw the Vaxasaurian at an equipment table rummaging through various sharp objects. Marcus gulped. "Uh. What are you going to do with those?"

"Since I don't know the code to get it to release you I have no choice but to cut your arm off." said the Vaxasaurian.

"Holy crap. Just who do you think you are?" Marcus outbursted.

"I am Macroaltus. I come from the planet Terradino."

"Why are you doing this?"

"There is a mad tyrant on my planet. He sent me here to retrieve the Omnitrix because I am the strongest of my species. I can return home without it for he will kill my children if return empty handed."

"Listen dude. I'm sorry. Maybe I can help. Together I'm sure we can beat this tyrant guy and save your children."

"You're too weak. You could never defeat someone like Massoacantho. Now silence yourself. The removal process is beginning."

Macroaltus carried a long blue sword over to Marcus and raised it above his head. Just as he was about to hack Marcus's arm off, the wall behind Macroaltus exploded. Macroaltus dropped the sword and covered his ears. The explosion not only deafened him but Marcus as well. Macroaltus turned around and when the smoke cleared he saw a blue Galvanic Mechamorph standing in the hole. This entire time a vacuum had taken place and everything was flying out of the hole. The Galvanic Mechamorph raised one his arms and fired a missile at Macroaltus. This caused Macroaltus to lose his footing and he was sucked towards the hole. The Galvanic Mechamorph was hit and was sent flying out of the ship and the two aliens started plummeting towards Earth. The Galvanic Mechamorph couldn't fly away because wow away being clutched by Macroaltus. Marcus screamed out,"Azmuth!"

Then the ships power started to fail. First, the ship started to fall out of orbit. Next, the energy fields faded away and Marcus was left dangling by the big cylinder surrounding his left wrist. Finally, the cylinder opened and Marcus was quick enough to grab onto theh edges of the giant cuff. He started to slip, but he activated the watch and selected Heatblast. He slapped down on the dial and transformed into the Pyronite. He let go of the cuff and entered the tip of Earth's atmosphere. He let himself fall, then he started to propel himself through the air with his flames. He looked for Azmuth and the Vaxasaurian. Heatblast spotted them fighting in a grassy plain. Macroaltus was beating Azmuth. Macroaltus knocked Azmuth down and raised his fist for the final blow, but he was interrupted when a fireball hit him in the back of the head. He looked around and up to see Heatblast rocketing at him.

Heatblast came in hot and was going to tackle Macroaltus, but the experienced hunter punched him in the face at the last second. Heatblast flew about fifty feet from the punch and skidded across the grass leaving a burnt grass trail behind him. He got up and fired his fire at the ground in a circle around himself. Then he flew into the sky with a flaming rock underneath him. Macroaltus had his blaster out and was shooting blasts at Heatblast. Heatblast dodged all of them and countered with some fireballs that didn't even seem to hurt the dinosaur alien.

"Try all you want Earthling, but I am too durable for fire!" Shouted an annoyed Vaxasaurian.

Then a voice from behind Macroaltus said,"You're not too for this!"

Then Azmuth fired several missiles from his body. All of them hitting Macroaltus and causing him to fall to one knee. He stood back up, though, and turned his blaster on Azmuth, but before he could fire it four green tongues wrapped around the gun and yanked it out of Macroaltus's hand. Macroaltus turned furiously to see Upchuck swallowing the gun. His stomach glowed green and then he spat out a glowing green ball. The ball hit Macroaltus in the face and exploded upon contact. Macroaltus fainted on the ground.

Azmuth limped over and sprayed his knockout gas in Macroaltus's face And he said,"Just to make sure."

Marcus reverts and asks,"How did you find me?"

"When the Omnitrix left the atmosphere I was notified immediately. I threw on my armor and came after you. Who was this guy?"

"His name is Macroaltus. He came for the watch because some tyrant on Terradino wants it. The tyrant is going to kill his kids."

"Hm. We'll need to contact the Plumbers about this. They'll figure out what needs to be done."

"I think I should go to Terradino and stop this guy. I mean, Macroaltus is only caught up in this thing because of me."

"Noble. Fine. We'll go today. The Plumber base on the moon has an intergalactic teleporter. With it we can get to Terradino in no time. But first, I need to rest my back."

**Hope everyone enjoyed! That thing that Marcus was locked up in looks like that thing Ben was locked up in in the episode where he officially met Vilgax. Tune-in next time when Marcus visits another planet!**


	13. Chapter 13: Massoacantho

Chapter 13: Massoacantho

**Hello, everyone! I'm here with a new chapter in the Marcus Wilcox saga. This chapter will be the first time Marcus ****travels to another world. Enjoy!**

Marcus stepped onto a teleporter pad at the Plumber base on the Moon. someone at a computer was typing in the planetary address that would teleport him to Terradino. The typer finished and looked up at Marcus to confirm the process was done. "Ready when you are." the typer said.

"Hold on a second." Marcus said. He looked to Magister Frag and the other Plumbers. Azmuth was in Frag's hands.

Azmuth said,"You understand why I can't go, correct?"

"Yeah. You don't want to get captured and forced to build another Omnitrix." Marcus said.

"And you understand why I can't send any Plumbers to aid you?" Magister Frag asked.

"Yeah. You know how tough the Vaxasaurians are and you don't want to lose any men." Marcus responded.

"Good luck, Marcus. And don't lose my Omnitrix!" Azmuth said.

And with that, Marcus nodded to the typer. The typer pressed a button and Marcus was teleported away.

To Azmuth's left he heard a Plumber cadette say to his friend,"Bet you ten bucks he doesn't come back alive."

Azmuth called to the Plumber and said,"I'll take that bet."

Marcus reappeared in a jungle terrain. The plant life was very different from Earth's jungles. These plants and trees had more exotic colors and they were larger than Earth plants. Marcus retrieves his Plumbers badge from his back pocket and turns it on. A screen popped up and showed the location of the Vaxasaurian kingdom. He held the badge out in front of him and ran in the direction the badge told him to go. He memorized the map, turned off the badge and put it back in his pocket, and then he activated the Omnitrix. He turned the dial and slammed it down. "Fasttrack!"

Then Fasttrack sped off into the jungle. In five seconds flat he stopped at the kingdom walls. Fasttrack ran around the walls looking to see if there were any guards. He stopped back where he arrived and reverted. There were guards. All muscular Vaxasaurians. Marcus thought it best to sneak past them. He activated the Omnitrix and selected an alien. "Big Chill!"

"Did you here that?" Big Chill heard a boomy voice from around one of the walls. Big Chill turned invisible in time for two massive Vaxasaurians to walk around the corner.

"There's nothing here we should get back to our post." One of them said. The two walked back around the wall and out of sight. Big Chill unfolded his wings and flew at the wall, phasing through it to get to the other side. He gazed upon what must have been the slums of the kingdom. The houses were poorly built and Big Chill didn't even have to see the sewage to know it was there. He could smell it. No one was outside. The kingdom was quiet. There weren't even any children playing. Big Chill flew through the streets on his way to the castle. He found the enormous castle. It was 200 hundred feet tall and was made of a type of rock that resembled gold. Vaxasaurian guards swarmed the palace. Big Chill was careful not to make any noise as he flew past the guards and phased through the castle walls. He entered the palace and began his search for Macroaltus's kids.

Big Chill explored the enormous castle phasing through walls and searching in every room he came across. Finally, he found the throne room. The room reached a height of a hundred feet and it was near a 150 feet wide. The throne itself was shrouded by a purple curtain that hung from the ceiling until it touched the floor. Big Chill looked around and saw that no one was here. He flew across the long marble floor and was half way across when out of nowhere he was struck by a tremendous bolt of lightning. Big Chill howled in pain and fell to the ground. The curtain covering the throne pulled back to reveal Massoacantho. The behemoth was about 25 feet tall, he skin was red, he resembled a humanoid brontosaurus, he had a bone plate covering the top of his head down to the bridge of his nose, his tail had stegosaurus spikes on it, and he was holding a giant staff. The staff was taller than him and on the top of it was an emerald-green orb. The electricity must have come from there. On either side of the throne sat two Vaxasaurian children. A boy and a girl. They were crying, but there mouths a hands were bound by a vine like material.

"Ah. I see you have brought me the Omnitrix. I must say thank you." Massoacantho said.

Big Chill climbed to feet and said,"What I've brought you is a world of pain!"

Big Chill took off at the massive dictator, but was shot down by another powerful burst of lightning. Big Chill howled again and plumeted to the floor, reverting. Marcus picked himself off the ground and pointed at the staff. "What is that thing?" he asked weakly.

"This, human, is the staff of Typhoeus. A powerful weapon that I discovered long ago. Its posses the power to create powerful storms! Using this I took the throne for myself. But, I aspired to rule other worlds. Unfortunately, the power of the staff is nothing compared to the power of warships and weapons of mass destruction that other beings posses, so I knew my chances of becoming a supreme ruler were zero. But then I had heard that an Earthling obtained the Omnitrix. I knew that if I had the Omnitrix along with the staff of Typhoeus nothing could stop me! Now you are going to deliver that device to me." Massoacantho said.

"Are you gonna make me?"

"If you don't give that weapon I am going to kill these children."

"I am not giving up the watch." Marcus said.

"Very well. If you are unwilling to give me the Omnitrix," Vaxasaurian guards poured into the throne room, closing off the exits and aiming their spears at Marcus,"then we are going to take it from you!"

The guards charged at Marcus shouting battle cries. Marcus activated the Omnitrix and slapped down on the dial. "Upchuck!"

Upchuck dodged a spear that landed to his right. He extended his tongues and pulled the spear into his mouth. He chewed it then swallowed it. A guard was about to stab him from behind when Upchuck turned around spat a lugy in the guards face. The spit ball exploded on impact and the guard flew backwards, his spear flying into the air. Upchuck reached for the spear with his tongues and pulled into his mouth. Then he was ready to spit in someone else's face. He repeated this process of spitting exploding spitballs in guards faces and catching their flying spears so he could keep going.

But then, the guards surroned him to much and he couldn't find a way around them. The guards dog piled Upchuck, completly smothering him. Just as the guards thought that they one they noticed a flash of green in the center of the dog pile. Then all the guards in the dog pile were thrown back by powerful green laser beams. "Eye Guy!"

More guards tried to attack Eye Guy, but were stopped when Eye Guy unleashed streams of eye blasts from all over his body, hitting every Vaxasaurian he could see. When he stopped he looked around to see that all the guards were knocked out. He fell to his knees in exhaustion. Just as he thought the danger was over, more guards ran into the room! Marcus breathed a sigh of irritation and stood up and prepped himself for another wave. The fight was interrupted, however, when Massoacantho's booming voice shouted,"Enough!"

Everyone turned their heads to see the greedy tyrant holding Vaxasaurian boy in a half nelson. "Give me the Omnitrix, human! Or the boy dies!"

Eye Guy smacked the Omnitrix symbol on his belt and reverted back into Marcus. "Now come kneel before me so that I may take the Omnitrix from you!"

Marcus trudged over and kneeled before the throne. "Grand."

Massoacantho tossed the boy aside and reached down for the Omnitrix, but when his hand touched it the watch released green electricity that forced the dictator back and left him momentarily stunned. Marcus took the opportunity and turned into Humungousaur. Humungousaur grabbed the dictator and threw through the castle wall. Humungousaur charged through the hole, knocking some guards over on his way. He jumped through the hole to meet an angry Vaxasaurian. "You dare strike me?!" Massoacantho screamed. "I shall crush you then rip that device from your arm if it kills me!"

"Hoped you lived a good life then." Humungousaur charged the dictator and swung his fist. Massoacantho blocked with his staff and twirled hitting Humungousaur in the chest with his spiked tail. Humungousaur slammed against someone's house and cracked the wall. His chest was bleeding from where the spikes had hit him. By this time citizens were sticking their heads out of their windows and doorways watching what was happening. Then Massoacantho ran and swung his tail over head so he could strike Humungousaur in the head, but Humungousaur caught the tail in-between the spikes and threw Massoacantho down the street.

Humungousaur leaped into the air and brought his fists down on top of Massoacantho. He started repeatedly punching the dictator. Massoacantho grabbed one of Humungousaur's fists and kicked him over his body, causing Humungousaur to crash into a fruit stand. Humungousaur got to his feet and was met with a kick to his stomach. He hunched over and was uppercutted in the face by the butt of Massoacantho's staff. Humungousaur fell on his back. Massoacantho lifted the staff above his head and tried to stab it into Humungousaur, but at the last second Humungousaur grabbed the staff and tried with all his strength to keep the staff away from his wounds. "It is useless, human!" Massoacantho stated.

The jewel on top of the staff glowed and a stream of lightning traveled from it down the staff and electrocuted Humungousaur. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Humungousaur screamed.

Suddenly, Massoacantho was hit in the head with a rock. He turned around to see an elderly Vaxasaurian frowning at him. "You dare?" Massoacantho demanded.

The elder did not answer. Massoacantho took his staff and left Humungousaur. "I say elder, apologize or I shall blow you down along with your house!"

The elder still did not respond. "As you wish, you old fool!" Massoacantho raised his staff and a fierce wind started to kick up. Just then Humungousaur snatched the staff out of Massoacantho's hand and punched him in the face. Massoacantho stumbled backwards. He faced Humungousaur who reeled the staff over his shoulder and swung it like a baseball bat. The jewel on top of the staff made contact with Massoacantho's face and broke. Massoacantho fell to the ground half conscience. He looked up to see that the jewel had broken.

"You idiot! Do you know what you have done!?" Massoacantho shouted.

"What? Is this bad?" Humungousaur pointed to where the jewel used to be. Suddenly, the wind began to pick up and it became so powerful that it threw Humungousaur off his feet and he landed into the side of the castle walls. A tornado took shape and started ripping things apart. Citizens ran for safety.

Massoacantho stood up and said,"Breaking the jewel unleashes the fiercest tornado ever. Because of you, my kingdom will be destroyed."

"Not if I can help it!" Humungousaur pressed the Omnitrix symbol. "Fasttrack! Time to slow that twister down!"

Fasttrack ran towards the tornado and started running in the opposite direction the tornado was spinning. The process was slow and most of the time Fasttrack was almost thrown off his feet, but in one minute the tornado was slowly dissipating. Eventually it stopped and so did Fasttrack. "Wow. I can't believe that worked." he said.

Then Massoacantho tried to hit him with his tail, but thanks to Fasttrack's quick reflexes he dodged in the blink of an eye. "Oh yeah. There's still you."

But before Massoacantho could respond a squadron of guards came out of castle, their spears at the ready. "Yes! My loyal subjects! Kill him!" Massoacantho commanded pointing at Marcus. But the soldiers didn't move. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Massoacantho shouted.

Then the soldiers pointed their spears at Massoacantho. "Ugh! What are you doing?!" Massoacantho shouted.

The soldiers surrounded him and one of them said,"Since you no longer have the staff of Typhoeus you have no power over our species. You have been dethroned." the soldier who was talking turned to Marcus and said,"Thanks to you we are now free of this mad tyrant. Please, tell us what is your name?"

Fasttrack reverted and said,"My name's Marcus Wilcox and glad I could be of some help."

"Let's hear it for Marcus! Our hero!" someone shouted. Then the gathered crowd started shouting,"Marcus! Marcus! Marcus!"

Marcus waved to the crowd and ran back inside of the castle. He found the kids and got a soldier to cut them lose. The two children hugged him thankfully. "Ow! Ok! You're welcome! You can let go now! Ow!" Marcus pleaded. The children were at least three feet taller than him. They put him down and Marcus pulled out a remote from his front left pocket. "Ok, kids, ready to see your dad?"

The children cried approval and Marcus pressed a button on the remote. The three of them teleported back onto the Moon Plumber base. Macroaltus was waiting near the teleporter. When he saw his children he ran to them and scooped them up in his arms. He kissed them multiple times and said how happy he was to see them. Never in his life had the Vaxasaurian been this relieved. He set his children down and thanked Marcus properly. "Marcus Wilcox. My life is forever in your debt. If there is anything you want I will give it to you."

Marcus said,"No problem, Macroaltus. It's what I do." Then he left the three alone to themselves. He walked over to Magister Frag and Azmuth. Some random Plumber saw Marcus and groaned. He got out his wallet and pulled a ten-dollar bill out and gave it to a smirking Azmuth. The Plumber stormed off and Marcus asked,"What was that about?"

"Oh nothing. How was your mission?" Azmuth asked.

"As you can see it was a success. I also overthrew a dictator, so that's a plus."

"Good. Now can we go home?" Azmuth whined.

"Sure." Azmuth hopped into the palms of Marcus's hands and got out his remote that would take teleport them back to the warehouse on Earth. He pressed it and they appeared in the warehouse. Azmuth jumped out Marcus's hands began to walk to his desk.

"Hey, Azmuth." Marcus called before heading home.

"What?" Azmuth responded impatiently.

"When Massoacantho tried to take the Omnitrix he got zapped by some green electricity. What was that about?"

"That's the Omnitrix's self-defense mechanism. Anything that tries to just pull it off gets shocked by high-powered electricity."

"Oh. Well, I'll see you later, Azmuth."

"Probably not. Do you know what time it is?"

"No."

"It's 1 a.m."

"Oh no! I missed curfew! Oh I am so grounded!" And with that Marcus bolted out of the door while Azmuth chuckled behind him.

**Alright, hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry it's been a few days. I've had a busy week with tests and all, but I'm happy to say that I found the time to get this up. Remember to tune-in next time! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14: Return of the Softeners

Chapter 14: Return of the Softeners

**Hello, everyone! Here with another chapter in the Marcus Wilcox saga. In this chapter the final battle between Marcus and the Magnus Comedenti draws nearer. Hope you enjoy!**

Eye Guy was fighting off a swarm of Softeners that had landed to the East of Bellwood. There were ten left and he was definitely make quick work of them, thanks to his eye blasts which seem to be the only thing that can penetrate their skin. Finally, Eye Guy killed the last of them and was about to revert when he heard a noise from above. He looked up and saw a meteor plummeting to Earth. Eye Guy ran for cover and watched the meteor crash into the road. The space rock cracked opened and another Softener came out. But it was different from the others. This one was bigger, it had an exoskeleton surrounding it, and it was purple rather than green. Eye Guy stood out from behind his cover and said to the alien,"Wow. You are one ugly mother aren't you? Well don't worry pal, your suffering will be over soon."

Eye Guy raises his palms and fires two eye blasts. The green beams soar across the sky and hit the monster only to bounce right off the exoskeleton.

"What the crap?" Eye Guy exclaimed. "Maybe a bigger beam will work."

Some eyeballs merge to the center off his chest and then he thrusts his chest forward releasing a super powerful eye blast. The blast hits the armored monster, but it doesn't even leave a scratch.

"No way. It's immune to the beams." Eye Guy muttered in disbelief. The monster climbed out of the crater it made and stood 3ft taller than the others of its kind. It screeched an ear-piercing scream and then charged at Eye Guy. Eye Guy couldn't jump out-of-the-way fast enough and was knocked down the street by the monsters fist. He flew through the air for about 30ft and then skidded across the pavement for about 10ft. He groaned and winced at the pain he felt on some of his eyes. The monster ran after him and tried to stomp on him with one of its bulky crab legs, but Eye Guy managed to roll out-of-the-way. Eye Guy fired multiple beams from multiple eyes, but each one had no effect. This Softener was completely invulnerable to any of Eye Guy's attacks. The monster roared and opened its mouth. Scorching hot flames shot out of its mouth and singed the shoulder of Eye Guy. The fire also skimmed one of his eyes and he became temporarily blind. In his short blind state the Softener swatted him into a passing by dump truck.

The impact forced the truck into a head on collision with a brick wall. Eye Guy was thrown from where he indented the truck and skidded across the pavement. As he was trying to pull himself to his feet he heard cries for help coming from the truck. He got up and ran to the door. A fat sweaty man was screaming for help. Eye Guy tried the door but it was jammed. So, he aimed a beam at door and began welding his way through. But before he could continue he saw the Softener try to sneak up behind him. It breathed fire, but Eye Guy jumped to the side and the fire hit the door of the truck melting some parts and undoing the progress Eye Guy had been making trying to get it open. Eye Guy fired strong eye blasts that again resulted in only pissing off the monster even more. It charged Eye Guy, but this time he was quick enough to dodge, then he watched the creature run into an antique shop.

"Ok. Eye Guy is just not getting it done. How about..." slaps Omnitrix symbol on his belt,"... Big Chill!"

The Softener broke the shop and came back out onto the street. It saw Big Chill and for second it was confused about what happened to thing it fighting. Until, it saw the symbol on Big Chill's chest, figured out what happened, and resumed its attack. It charged Big Chill, who tried to slow it down with his freeze breath, but the monster broke through any ice that formed. The creature tackled Big Chill to the ground. The Softener pinned Big Chill down and started breathing fire in his face. Luckily, the flames had know affect considering that Necrofriggians are immune to fire. Big Looked to his left and saw flames form around the dump truck with the driver still inside. If the flames kept growing the truck would explode. Big Chill struggled under the Softener's weight but could get himself free until...

"Wait a second! God, I'm a moron!" Big Chill exclaimed. Then he phased through the ground and came back up behind the Softener. While the Softener looked around and wondered what happened. An invisible Big Chill flew to the truck and phased into the passenger seat. He grabbed the over weight human and made him intangible. Then he pulled the man out of the burning vehicle. "Run away." Big Chill ordered the man. The man did not argue.

Big Chill turned visible again and floated next to truck. He whistled and the Softener looked at him. "Come on! I'm right here! Come get me you ugly freak of nature!"

The Softener roared and charged him. At the last second Big Chill went intangible and let the monster phase through him. The monster smashed into the truck and just as it was pulling itself out the truck exploded. Big Chill (still intangible) flew away 20ft away from the burning debris and turned back to solid form. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew! Glad that's over. Humph! That guy wasn't so tough. Honestly I've fought tougher." Big Chill said shakily.

As he turned away from the wreckage he heard a loud irritated cry. He turned around to witness the monster rises from the debris. It stepped out of the burning vehicle. Flames rolled across its body. It experienced an explosion up close and is now walking away without even a scratch on it. It roared in a pissed off tone. "Aw man." Big Chill cried. "You're not mad about that whole 'ugly freak of nature', are you?"

The monster ran towards Big Chill. Big Chill got ready to turn intangible when the Softener was stopped by blue laser blasts. Big Chill turned around and saw four Plumbers firing their lasers at the monster. Big Chill was thankful for the help. The lasers hadn't really stopped the monster or even hurt it, it just took it by surprise. It ran at Big Chill and grabbed him. Big Chill was caught off guard and then was thrown back near the blown up truck. The Plumbers continued to fire their blasters into the creature's face, but of course, this only enraged the creature more. The Softener grabbed scooped up two Plumbers and was about to incinerate when a blue flash covered the Plumbers and in a split second the Plumbers were gone from the monsters claws. The creature looked around confused. Then the remaining Plumbers fired their blasters like mad men right in the monsters face. The monster forgot about its confusion and attacked the Plumbers. It raised its fists up and slammed them into the ground, but when it lifted its hands up there was nothing underneath them but smashed concrete.

Then Fasttrack appeared behind the Softener. He whistled. "Alright, ugly, let's keep this between us!" Fasttrack said.

The Softener spun around and breathed fire at the speedster. Fasttrack ran away and stopped behind the rampaging beast. He ran close and started delivering close range kicks and punches. The Softener caught one of his legs in mid-kick and threw him into Bellwood park. Fasttrack hit the dirt and skidded into an oak tree. He sat there and rub his back and legs. They were throbbing from the pain this fight had brought him. While the Softener was making its way to Fasttrack, Fasttrack started thinking. He pondered on how he could defeat this beast. It was invulnerable to any attack or any obstacle it was faced with. It felt no pain and was as strong as Humungousaur, maybe stronger. Fasttrack scrounged the far corners of his brain for an idea when finally he got one.

_'This Softener is completely impervious to anything I throw at it. On the outside its strong, but what about the inside?' _Fasttrack thought.

Just then, the Softener broke through a thicket of trees and charged at Fasttrack. Shaking off the pain Fasttrack ran out-of-the-way and let the monster crash into the tree. Fasttrack ran away from the park and found where he hid the Plumbers. He grabbed one of the Plumber's blasters and said,"This things blow up when superheated right?"

The Plumber he took it from nodded. "Good. I have to borrow this. Bye!" Fasttrack sped off back to the park and found the creature blindly smashing trees in search for him. Fasttrack picked up a rock and threw it at the Softener's head. The rock bounced off its head and it spun its head around in pure rage. "Come on, ugly, let's finish this!" Fasttrack shouted.

The Softener once again charged Fasttrack. Fasttrack dodged its claws and he got around behind the thing. Fasttrack jumped on its back and climbed up to its head with the blaster still in his hand. The creature opened its mouth and Fasttrack quickly shoved the blaster down the Softener's throat. Then Fasttrack sped off the monster and hid behind a tree. The Softener clutched its stomach and groaned in pain. Then it exploded.

Well, sort of. It's body didn't explode, but its insides did. The exoskeleton was so strong that it contained the explosion. Smoke and an extremely putrid smell poured out of the Softener's mouth. And then it collapsed face first.

Fasttrack came out from behind his tree and fist pumped the air. "Woo! That's what I'm talking about! I am awesome!" Fasttrack cheered.

He reverted back into Marcus. "Aw man! Battery must have run out." he said.

He clutched his leg and started limping away. As he walked away he heard a low moan omitting from the dead Softener. He twirled around and stared in disbelief. "No way." he muttered.

The Softener stood up, but something was different about it. Green light was glowing from its mouth. And then it spoke. "Marcus Wilcox. You have been an unpleasant thorn in my side for too long now."

Nervously, Marcus said,"Are you the Magnus Comedenti?"

"I have been known by that name. Yes."

"What do you want?"

"I want to live. Devouring your planet will prolong my life span."

"If you want to destroy billions of lives then maybe you shouldn't live."

"I knew you would say that. You are the only one capable of stopping me. But seeing as how you could barely defeat my evolved spawn I don't think you are up to the challenge."

"I think I can handle it."

"Fool. I am a powerful entity that will not be easily destroyed."

"Exactly what are you?"

"I am the last of a species that became extinct thousands of your Earth years ago. We were being obliterated by an unforgiving race. My species resembled that of the creatures I have sent after you. The race that was killing us captured me and experimented on me like they did many others. Others died because of these experiments, but not I. My genetic code kept me alive. Then one day an accident occurred and I was transformed into the life form I am today. I crushed their fleets and then I devoured their world. But when I returned to mine I saw that there was nothing left. So I ate it. Then I became overwhelmed by a hunger for life energy. I went mad with power. And ever since that day I have traveled the universe eating any life rich planet. Growing stronger and bigger. Now it is your planet I lust after. And I will have it no matter what you do."

"Do you not care about the people you kill? Do you not have any shame or regret?"

"That would mean having a soul. And that is something I lost after the third planet I ate."

"I will stop you."

"You can try. But I am now so close that I can almost taste it."

And with that the glow died and the Softener disintegrated. Marcus looked to the sky. He looked down at the ground and at the trees. Then he pulled his Plumber badge from his pocket and called Magister Frag.

**Ok everyone there you have it! Hoped you liked it and hopefully I will be uploading more chapters now that it's Summer. OH MY GOD ITS SUMMER!**


	15. Chapter 15: Mind Games

Chapter 15: Mind Games

**Hello everyone! In this chapter we get closer to the final confrontation between Marcus and the Magnus Comedenti. Enjoy!**

"Let's go people!" shouted Magister Frag on the Plumber moon base. "Get on board, now!"

He was shouting at people to hurry and board the battleships. One hour earlier, Marcus had called Magister Frag and told him what had happened. Magister Frag acted quickly. He gathered all the equipment he thought would help. Frag was preparing battleships and cruisers to take on the Magnus Comedenti. Marcus was still on Earth, because he wanted to say goodbye to his loved ones. Marcus, still bruised and battered from his intense fight with the super Softener. He made his way to his girlfriends house. He walked up to her porch and knocked on the door. Immediately, Natalie opened the door.

"Hey, babe." Marcus said.

"Jesus, Marcus. You look terrible." she said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, well, I was fighting-"

"Some monster. I know. It's all over the news."

"What is?"

"Some purple alien fell down from space and started fighting with some aliens."

"Does anyone suspect someone could be using the Omnitrix?"

"Who cares about that! Are you alright?" She sat Marcus down on her couch and sat next to him, holding his arm.

"I'm a little bruised." he admitted. "Look. There's something I need to tell you."

She looked into his eyes. Marcus looked back and couldn't believe that he would never get to see her or those beautiful eyes ever again. "The Magnus Comedenti is closer to Earth."

"How close?" Natalie interrupted.

"Past Mars. He'll be here with in a few hours."

Natalie shivered. Marcus continued. "A Plumber fleet is going to intersect him. I'm going. Hopefully, I'll be able to stop him. If not-"

"You might die." Natalie uttered.

"I might not. But, just in case I wanted to tell you I love you."

"Marcus, you can't fight him! You'll die!" She was starting to become hysterical. Marcus grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a hug. She cried into his shoulder. She sobbed for a bit and then Marcus spoke.

"If I don't fight him everyone on Earth will die. I can't let that happen." She kept crying. Marcus stroked her blonde hair. He moved her from the embrace and looked into her beautiful shiny eyes.

"I love you." he said again.

Natalie sniffled and said,"I love you, too."

Marcus kissed her on the lips and stood up from the couch. Then he walked to the front door. He turned around and waved to his beloved. He didn't wave back. Marcus opened the door and left. As soon as the door closed Natalie dug her face into the couch cushions and sobbed some more.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Marcus was waiting in the lobby of his mother's work place, the spaceships engine factory. He came in and spoke to the woman at the front desk. He asked if he could see his mother. He told her it was important. The woman called someone and told Marcus that she would be out soon. So he waited for about five minutes when his mother walked in through the doors that connected the lobby to the factory area. She scorned him.

"Marcus! What are you doing here? I'm working!"

Marcus looked at his mother and almost burst into tears. He thought this might be the last time he would ever get to see his mother. He ran at her and wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her tightly and said,"I just wanted to tell you how much I love you."

"I love you, too, son."

He let go and stepped back. "I just wanted you to know that."

"You couldn't wait till I got home?"

"It was a spur of the moment thing."

"Ok. Anything else?"

"No. Bye, mom."

"Bye, son. I'll see you at home." She walked back through the doors. Marcus walked outside and stifled back tears.

"I hope so." he whispered to himself.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Magister Frag asked Marcus.

"Ready as I'll ever be." he responded.

They were on the moon base ready to take off. Marcus was wearing a Plumber's suit. He and Frag were the last two to board the biggest battleship. Marcus stopped just before entering and looked around the base.

"Where's Azmuth?" he said to Frag.

"Down here." Azmuth was next to Marcus's foot. He had a nervous nature surrounding him. He motioned for Marcus to bend down.

"You're not coming?" Marcus asked his mentor.

"No. If all goes wrong I won't be able to stand the sight of seeing you die. No, i will stay here and pray. I just wanted to tell you good luck and don't break my Omnitrix."

Marcus smiled. "See ya, Azmuth. And thanks for everything you've done for me."

Marcus reached out his hand and Azmuth clutched one of his fingers. And then they shook hands. Azmuth walked down the boarding ramp and waved good-bye. Marcus and Frag waved back and stepped inside the ship. Then the main ship took off and exited the base out of the docking doors. All the other battleships followed.

The fleet flew through space faster than a bullet train, but to Marcus time had slowed down. He was staring out one of the ships windows, watching the world move away from him. Or more he moving away from the world. He was scared out of his wits and he wouldn't stop shaking. Magister Frag saw his turmoil and stepped up next to him.

"Nervous?" he asked Marcus.

"I don't know if that can describe it. The fate of the whole world and possibly other worlds in the future rests in my hands. What if I fail?"

"You won't. You're not the only one fighting this thing you know. You've got a fleet backing you up. Marcus," they turned and looked at each other,"we can't fail. Like you said. The fate of your world and a whole slew of others is in your hands. If you ask me that's some pretty good motivation not to fail. So come on, stop thinking about failure and start thinking how you're going to kill this thing."

"Thanks, Frag."

"By the way... Just how are you going to kill this thing?"

"Well... The Softeners I fought were weak to Eye Guy's eye blasts. And since those things were spawned from it, that probably means that it's weak to the eye blasts as well."

"Ok. So you get close enough to shoot it and then you kill it?"

"That's the plan."

"But it's the size of a planet. Those blasts will most likely be like bee stings to him. How do you know your blasts will do anything at all?"

"I don't."

"Well. I'm glad we got a game plan."

"Magister Frag! Target is in sight!" a Plumber at the wheel announced. Everyone ran to look out the windshield. Everyone, including Marcus, was shocked by what they saw. The Magnus Comedenti was bigger than they imagined. He looked bigger than Earth. Speaking of looks, the massive monster looked like a lizard-shark hybrid. It had yellow eyes, light green skin, a dark green bone plate covering his forehead that stretched backwards into a horn, for fins on the underbelly, the front ones bigger than the back, and a long tail with a fin going vertically. The tail was moving side to side and the fins were moving back and forth. It was like it was swimming through space.

"My God." Magister Frag muttered. The Magnus Comedenti saw the fleet. He opened his mouth and unleashed a screeched resembling a whale only more threateningly sounding. After the roar was over Magister Frag took out his Plumber's badge and turned it on. He yelled into the device. "All battleships fire everything you've got now!"

Instantly, every ship fired a barrage of missiles, heavy beams from laser cannons, and plasma bombs were launched. The entire arsenal of every ship was unloaded on the massive alien. All the ammunition hit the target successfully, as if it were hard to miss. The ammunition caused an enormous smoke cloud around the Comedenti. The planet sized monster now had an atmosphere.

The Plumbers stood waiting holding their breath. After 20 seconds, nothing emerged from the smoke. Marcus thought it was over. He thought the creature had been killed and he had nothing to do with it. He felt like the world had been lifted from his shoulders... but came crashing back down on him when the Magnus Comedenti "swam" out of smoke cloud.

"Damn it!" Frag screamed. "We gave it everything we had and still wasn't enough!"

He turned to Marcus. "Alright, Wilcox. It's time. Are you ready?"

Marcus nodded. "Yes, sir!"

"Then suit up."

Marcus activated the Omnitrix and turned the dial to Eye Guy. He raised his right hand above his head and shouted,"It's hero time!"

But before he slammed the dial down a massive migraine attacked his head. He clutched his head with both hands and screamed. Then he fainted. Magister Frag rushed to his aid. "Marcus? Marcus! Wake up damn you! Wake up!"

"Magister Frag! We've run out of ammunition! And the creature is closing in! What do we do, sir?" one of the Plumbers reported.

Frag looked from Marcus to the Plumber and said,"We retreat. Hopefully we can out run that thing and make it back to base. When we get there we'll activate our planetary shields. I don't know if that'll hold him off, but we have to try. Move it! And get this soldier to the infirmary! Try to wake him up!"

* * *

Marcus woke up in a dark void. There was nothing but blackness around him. "Where am I?" he said to nothing.

"You have entered your own mind." a hissy voice answered. Marcus turned all the way around but saw no one.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"To prevent you from attacking me I used my psychic powers to trap you within your own head."

"But why here? Why not just kill me outside?"

"Fool. It was the only way I could ensure that you wouldn't transform and fight me."

"Well, now you've got me here. What do intend to do with me?"

"I intend to make you suffer. When I feel you've had enough that is when i will end your pathetic life."

Then a humanoid version of the Magnus Comedenti appeared in front of Marcus. It had the same face, but the body was different. It was muscular, complete with abs, pecs, etc. The fins were replaced by well toned arms and legs. The tail was gone. The Magnus Comedenti wore a black loincloth. Marcus looked upon the body with an alarmed expression.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"This is the form I take when I invade someone's mind."

"Well I'm not going to let you invade my brain!" Marcus activated the Omnitrix and slammed down the dial, but nothing happened. Marcus glared at the watch, dumbfounded. "Why aren't you working?" he scolded the watch.

"Because I control your mind now. And nothing works in here if I don't want it to."

"Whatever! I'll just have to fight you the old-fashioned way!" Marcus charged the Magnus Comedenti. He tried to punch the being but the alien caught the fist in his palm and threw Marcus over his shoulder. Marcus landed hard on his back. The Magnus Comedenti stepped over the wheezing boy.

"Now let's take a peek into some bad memories." The Magnus touched Marcus's forehead and then Marcus's eyes became flooded with light.

Marcus's vision came back into focus a few seconds later. But the scenery was different. He was in his house, but now it felt like he was looking up at everything. He turned around and saw his mother. Something was different about her, though. Her hair was lighter and her skin didn't have as many stress wrinkles. She was arguing with someone who looked frighteningly similar to Marcus. The two of them were screaming at each other. Marcus had a hard time comprehending what they were saying. Out of nowhere Marcus started crying. He didn't know why, maybe crying was part of the memory. The man who looked like Marcus had a bag in his hand and was making his way to the front door of the house. Marcus's mother tried to stop him, but the man pushed her aside. Tears were streaming down the man's face. He rushed to the door and started fiddling with the lock on it. Marcus stood up and waddled as fast as he could to the man, against Marcus's wishes (at this point Marcus was just watching himself do things). Marcus reached the man in time before he stormed out of the door with his luggage. Marcus patted the man on the leg and said one word. "Daddy!"

That caught the man's attention. He turned around and got down on one knee. Marcus hugged him and kept crying. The man hugged him back. More tears came out of the man's face. Then he pulled his son from him and sat him down on the floor. Then the man picked his bag up and got to his feet.

"Goodbye, son." sobbed the man. Then without another word the man walked out of the house and never looked back.

Marcus in his mind said to himself,'_I don't even remember this. Why did he leave? Was it my fault?! Mom! Talk to me!'_

They were words Marcus tried to say but couldn't. The body on the outside wouldn't talk. It just kept crying until Marcus's mother picked him up and said soothing things. Suddenly, the world went white. Marcus's vision became blurred.

He woke up in his house, again. This time everything didn't seem as high up as they did. Marcus was in his room playing with trucks and toy cows. His mom walked in to check on him. "Everything going good, kiddo?" she asked.

"Yeah, Mom!"

"Good." She turned to leave.

"Momma?"

"What is it, Marcus?"

"When is Dad coming home? Its been awhile."

"Oh baby..." Marcus's mother hugged her son and she began to cry. Boy Marcus didn't understand why. But he hated seeing his mother cry so he stroked her hair and tried to reassure her.

"Its ok Momma. Don't cry. Everything will be ok." Marcus assured.

"Honey. Your daddy left us when you were a baby. He's not coming back. Ever."

Marcus looked at his mother, stunned. "Ever?"

"Ever."

Marcus started to cry. "Is- is- is it my f-f-fault?" he sobbed.

"No! No, it's most definitely not your fault! Its your father's. He left before he found out he had such a good son."

Then, once again, Marcus whited-out. This time he woke up his body walking down the street. More like running, actually. Marcus couldn't see what he was running from until his head turned and he caught a glimpse of them. Four boys wearing identical black hoodies were chasing him. He was running as fast as he could but the four boys were bigger than him and they were catching up quickly. Eventually, one of the boys got close enough to tackle him. The boys tackled Marcus and the two tumbled to the concrete sidewalk. The boy got off Marcus and the rest of the gang showed up.

"We'll teach you to mess with us!" One of the boys threatened. Then, while he was still down, all the boys started hitting Marcus. They were punching, kicking, and stomping. It went on for 5 minutes. Then they stopped and left. One of them came back and spit on Marcus. Marcus was crying. He kept thinking to himself,'_I only wanted to help her.'_

Finally, Marcus said,"Please. Stop this. I don't want to see any more bad memories."

"Sorry, Marcus Wilcox. I think I'll continue. I'm interested in your suffering."

"No! I want out! Now!" Marcus screamed.

"Hm. Fine. I have a better idea anyway."

"What?"

The enviroment changed this time into a mountainous desert. Looked like Utah. Marcus was back in his present day form. The Magnus Comedenti appeared on a boulder. "Let's take look into some fears." he said.

"No!" Marcus shouted.

The Magnus Comedenti phased his hand into the boulder he was standing on and pulled out a black orb. "Let's see what you're afraid of."

He held up the orb and a black ray fired itself at Marcus. Marcus was enveloped in the black beam. When it stopped Marcus was in a cave. He looked around wondering what fear would be presented upon him. Then he heard a scuttling sound. Barely audible at first, then slowly the sound grew stronger and louder. Suddenly, the floor and the walls moved towards him. It moved as some sort of shadow. The shadow enveloped him and he screamed trying to push what was attacking him away. Then he shouted,"Get these spiders off of me!"

The spiders climbed all over his body. Eventually, the spiders crawled inside his mouth and down his throat. Marcus let out a blood curling scream as the spiders ate away at his body. And then, it was over. He was transported to a new place. He checked his body and mouth for spiders. To his relief there were none. He gazed around at the new area he found himself in. It was dark and gloomy. It was a graveyard.

He whirled around and boggled his brain for any possible reason he would be petrified of a graveyard. Then he looked down at one of the graves. The world came crashing down on him. "No..." he murmured.

He fell to his knees. "This can't be."

The name on the grave said,'Martha Wilcox', Marcus's mother. "No. Mom."

Marcus dug his hands in the soil and clenched the dirt in his angry fists. "Nooooo!"

He turned around and threw the dirt into the air. The dirt hit an invisible form and covered in dirt. "How dare you?" stammered the voice.

"How dare you! I've had it! You have no right to invade my mind like this! My memories. My fears. They aren't yours to invade!" Marcus screamed.

The Magnus Comedenti made himself visible. "Too bad. I told you I have the power here. I control your mind."

"Not anymore. Its my mind. So I have the power."

"Hmph! You are nothing! What makes you think you have any power here?"

Marcus activated the Omnitrix. "This." he said.

He slammed down the dial and transformed. "Chromastone!"

"Impossible!" shouted the Magnus Comedenti.

Chromastone tackled Comedenti and the two tore through the fear sequence and landed back in the desert. Chromastone lifted Magnus Comedenti and threw him at a mountain. The Magnus Comedenti broke through the mountain and landed on the other side. When he picked himself off the ground he was met by a fist from Fasttrack. Fasttrack came in for a swift kick, but the Comedenti caught it and swung Fasttrack around. He let him go and Fasttrack went soaring through the air. Just when he was about to slam into a mountain he changed into Big Chill and phased through it. The Magnus Comedenti looked around wondering where his opponent had gone. Then Big Chill came up out of the ground and snuck up behind him. But the Magnus Comedenti twirled around and back-handed Big Chill. Big Chill fell to the ground.

"You can't possibly stop me in here, human. I have control over your simple mind."

Big Chill looked up at the alien and got an idea. "What if my mind wasn't so simple?"

"What do you mean?"

Big Chill stood up and smacked the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. "Brainstorm!"

"What feeble attempt are you trying to make to stop me now?"

"Oh just trying to utilize my superior intelligence and highly complex mind to force you out of my brain." Brainstorm replied.

"I dare you to try."

"Will do." Brainstorm opened his skull and unleashed a lightning storm like no other. The lightning enveloped the Magnus Comedenti and trapped him. Brainstorm lifted himself off the ground and went high into the sky, bringing Comedenti with him. The Magnus Comedenti struggled to get free off his electric prison but couldn't. Brainstorm's brain power was too much for him to handle. "And now, I believe you have over stayed your welcome."

"You may force me from your mind, Wilcox. But even now as we speak I am upon Earth and it is too late for you to stop me!"

Brainstorm sneered at the monster and dropped him out of the sky without another word. The Magnus Comedenti plummeted to the ground and fell through the ground and disappeared. Brainstorm used his brain power to open a portal. He floated through it and woke up in an abandoned infirmary.

**Ok. There you have it. My longest chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed! Good bye and remember to tune in next time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Food Poisoning

Chapter 16: Food Poisoning

**Hello Everyone! Sorry it took so long to put up a new chapter. But with this chapter the final confrontation between our hero and the devourer of worlds begins. Enjoy!**

Marcus woke up with a really bad headache. He rub his head and waited for his vision to clear. He looked at his surroundings and saw that he was in an abandoned infirmary. Medical shelves had toppled over and all the lights were out. Marcus got off of the table he laid on. He stumbled to a door and couldn't open it. It was jammed. Marcus activated the Omnitrix and selected his alien. "Heatblast!"

Marcus raised his hand and let loose super hot fire from his palm onto the door. The door melted and Heatblast stepped through. He looked around and saw no one. All the lights were out. Luckily, Heatblast was able to illuminate his surroundings so he could see. He walked to the control center where he remembers being last. Completely dark. And the automatic windshield cover shielded the outside from him. Heatblast looked around for the energy generator. He found it on the left side of the main control panel. Heatblast smashed the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and transformed. "Brainstorm!"

Brainstorm lifted up the panel and opened up his skull. Then he fired electricity into the panel. The generator absorbed the power and the system booted up. The lights came on and the shield uncovered the windshield and revealed the location of the ship. "Great Scott." he muttered.

They were underwater. The ocean. The entire ship was submerged underwater. Brainstorm could see they were on the ocean floor. "Uhhhhh..."

Brainstorm scuttled around to see where that moan came from. Under a fallen computer screen lay Magister Frag. Brainstorm scuttled over to him and asked,"Are you well?"

"Ugh... Good to see you're still kicking." Frag responded. Brainstorm used telekinesis on the screen and threw it off Frag.

"What happened?" Marcus asked.

"Mphf. After you fainted we put you in the infirmary and tried to retreat back to Earth. But even with our powerful engines, the Magnus Comedenti was hot on our trail. Some people were not as lucky as we were. While in space the Magnus Comedenti actually caught up with some of the other ships in our fleet. Actually, our ship is the only one that survived the onslaught."

Brainstorm reverted back into Marcus. Marcus sat Frag up against the wall and kept talking to him. "Where are we?"

"The Atlantic Ocean."

"How did we get here?"

"When we got to Earth I ordered the planetary shields to come up. When the shields come up a default shield comes up first. That shield's purpose is to hinder any electric-powered device so that if a ship gets passed our defenses while the main shield is coming up the enemy ship will power down and fall to Earth. We passed through this field and we hurtled into the ocean."

"I made the power come back on. Maybe we can drive the ship out of the ocean."

"Can't. Our falling from the atmosphere and our impact with Earth damaged the engines. We can't take off."

"Why don't we call the moon base? We can get someone to come down here and pick us up."

"Can't do that either. The crash messed up our communications. Even if it didn't we couldn't reach the moon base. The shields cut off interstellar communications. Not to mention the moon has its own shields. We couldn't get there if we wanted to."

Marcus cursed aloud. "Well what do we do?"

"We can't do anything."

Marcus slams fist against the ships' wall. "Damn it, Frag! We have to do something! That monster is going to destroy us! Those shields as strong as they may be, can't hold him off. We need to do something. I have to get up there."

Frag stared at Marcus. Frag saw passion in his eyes. He no longer feared the beast. Marcus only yearned to destroy it. Frag got an idea. "You've got a Necrofriggian on that watch?" Frag asked, pointing.

"Big Chill?"

"That one. The species can phase through matter, right?"

"Right."

"Those no way to shut down the shields, but using that aliens' ability will et you through the shields."

"Great idea!"

"Good. Now go."

"I can't leave you and any other Plumbers down here."

"We'll be fine."

Just then, the water pushed through the wall opposite Marcus and Frag causing the ship to flood. "You were saying." Marcus commented. Marcus activated the Omnitrix and slammed down the dial. "Ripjaws!"

Ripjaws ran towards the wall and dove through the hole. He swam out into the ocean and made his way to the bottom of the ship. Ripjaws dug his hands under the ship and, using his awesome strength, lifted the ship off the ocean floor. He pushed off from the floor and merged his legs into a fish tail. Then he pushed the ship as fast as he could to the surface. The ship surfaced and Ripjaws hit the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, while still underneath the ship, and transformed.

"Big Chill!" Big Chill let go of the ship and fired ice beams from his hands at the bottom of the ship. The ice caused the ship to stay afloat. Big Chill phased through the ship and went to check on Magister Frag. Frag was passed out on the floor. Big Chill cloaked himself and checked Frag's pulse. Alive. Big Chill stood up. "He must have passed out from the rapid pressure drop. He'll be fine. And now its time to finish this."

Big Chill unfolded his wings and flew through the ship and towards space. Big Chill flew as fast as he could towards the danger. After about six minutes he had the shields in sight and with them, the Magnus Comedenti. The planet sized alien was over Earth doing something. It appeared that he was absorbing the energy from the shields. The Magnus Comedenti was eating the energy the shields were giving off. Soon there would be no shields and the Earth's last line of defense would be gone. once the shields are gone the planetary consumption begins.

Big Chill flew faster and faster until he phased right through the green shield. He flew into the vastness of space and came face to face with the Magnus Comedenti.

'_We meet again, Marcus Wilcox. As much as I enjoy your company I do have other matters to attend to.' _The Magnus Comedenti said to Big Chill through telepathy.

"When I'm done with you won't have any matters to attend at all." Big Chill said.

'_You amuse me, Marcus Wilcox. You certainly have proven to be a powerful adversary. But the time has come for you to die and let me feed on your world.'_

"Not gonna happen."

_'Please, Marcus. You have proven yourself a hero in the last few Earth months while in the possession of the Omnitrix. But like every true hero, they eventually die.'  
_

"If I am to die, then I will die trying to kill you." Big Chill Flew at the behemoth and tried to phase through him. Big Chill simply bounced off the rocky skin. The Magnus Comedenti chuckled into Marcus's mind.

_'You are not the first to try and phase into my body. Part of my mutation prevents any species from penetrating me.'_

Big Chill pondered on what his next move would be. His thoughts were interrupted by the Magnus Comedenti. '_Forgive me, Marcus Wilcox. I understand you are thinking hard on how to act next, but I am on a busy schedule. So if you don't mind, the consumption shall begin!'_

Marcus turned around to realize that during the entire time that they were talking, the Magnus Comedenti was still absorbing the shields. The shields were gone now. The Magnus Comedenti opened his gigantic jaws and a yellow beam shot out towards the planet Earth. The yellow beam touched Earth's atmosphere and enveloped the whole world. Big Chill stared in awe at the spectacle and then remembered the Earth was being devoured. Big Chill racked the every corner of his brain for an idea then came upon one. Big Chill became invisible and flew into the gaping mouth of the Magnus Comedenti.

Big Chill traveled along down the esophagus and phased through it to the ribcage. Big Chill flew to one of the ribs. They were as big as California. Big Chill landed on it and smashed the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. "Humungousaur!"

Marcus needed to get the Magnus Comedenti's attention. With every second wasted, more of the Earth will be consumed. Humungousaur lifted both of his fists above his head and brought them down on the state-sized rib. He didn't even make a crack in the bone and thus got no attention. Humungousaur grew to his maximum height and tried again. Still nothing. Then Humungousaur thought about using a more useful alien. Humungousaur smashed the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and transformed. "Eye Guy!"

Eye Guy ran across the rib and fired eye blasts at the meat wall on the other side of the ribs. The lasers left behind singed flesh and as soon as the wall was hit the Magnus Comedenti stopped eating and roared in pain. Marcus covered his ears and fell to his knees. The Magnus Comedenti felt petrified. He had never felt pain like that since he was a tortured captive all those thousands of years ago. The Magnus Comedenti searched for Marcus and found him gone. Then he realized that Marcus must have caused the immense pain. The Magnus Comedenti used his telekinetic powers to reach Marcus.

_'What are you doing?!'_

"I'm ending this once and for all!"

Marcus shot another, more powerful, blast at the rib he was standing on. The Magnus Comedenti roared out in pain again. Eye Guy, preparing another blast, saw that somethings were taking form out of the flesh behind him. The balls of flesh got bigger and changed shape to form 10 Softeners. "Uh-oh." Eye Guy said.

Three of the Softeners shot fire from their mouths at Marcus. Marcus dove off of the rib and started free-falling towards the liver. Eye Guy hit the liver and bounced on it like trampoline. He stop bouncing and fired lasers at it. His beams burned through to the other side of the liver. The Magnus Comedenti roared again. Green blood poured out of the hole. Eye Guy transformed into Heatblast and blasted off from the liver. He made his way to the spine. Heatblast transformed back into Eye Guy. Eye Guy latched onto the spine and fired an intense eye blast from one of his palms at it. Another roar. Eye Guy released the spine and free-falled again, this time unleashing eye blasts from all the eyes on his body at every organ in sight. He landed outside of the stomach.

The Magnus Comedenti screeched so loud every window in Asia broke.

'_Please... I beg you... Stop. It hurts so much. I'll leave your planet and never come back, I __swear.'_ the Magnus Comedenti pleaded to Marcus telepathically.

"I can't let you live. If I let you leave you might die from these wounds, you might not. You might heal and go on to kill more people. I can't let you live." Eye Guy said coldly.

Eye Guy jumped to the kidneys and moved all the eyes on his body to the center of his chest. The eyes melded with each other to form one giant eye. Eye Guy thrusted his chest forward and the giant eye stuck out from his body on a strand of muscles and fired the biggest eye blast he has ever fired. The massive green blast ripped open the stomach and super corrosive acid poured out. Eye Guy smashed the Omnitrix symbol and morphed. "Big Chill!"

Big Chill flew up and away from the ocean of acid. The acid was melting everything it came into contact with. It was easy since that acid was used to digest planets. Big Chill flew as fast as he could away from the flood. He reached the mouth of the beast. The Magnus Comedenti roared again and Big Chill flew through his open mouth. Big Chill flew faster and faster away from the monster and when he was about a mile away he turned back to see something strange. The Magnus Comedenti was screeching in pain from the acid drowning the inside of his body, but the strange thing was that while he was dying his body was turning into green dust. His limbs, his tail, his body, and even his organs were turning into green dust.

* * *

Back on the moon base, Azmuth was watching the Magnus Comedenti waste away. A curious Plumber cadet asked the wise alien what was happening. "It must be his mutation. When he dies his body can no longer hold itself together, so it breaks apart. Either that or he is so old he is just turning into dust."

"What's happening now?" The young cadet asked. The dust was going off into space but a good amount was surrounding Big Chill. Big Chill tried to get the dust away by flapping his wings but that only caused the dust fly into his mouth. He accidentally inhaled the dust and started choking.

Azmuth saw this and made an observation. "This is not good."

* * *

Big Chill choked violently on the dust. It was seeping into his system. He could feel it in his bones. Then, without warning, he passed out. Big Chill fainted near Earth's atmosphere and got pulled in by the gravity. He began to plummet towards Earth. Azmuth watched him go down and got a ship together to go after him. Big Chill fell faster and faster towards Earth. He was still unconscious and soon he smashed into plateau causing a gigantic crater.

Ten minutes later, Azmuth and a gang of Plumbers found Marcus in human form, dying in the crater.

**There you have it! Hoped you liked it and I know it is sort of anti-climatic and I apologize. If you liked it tell me and if not tell me anyways. This is not the final chapter there will be more so tune in next time if you want to read more.**


End file.
